With Snow There's Magic
by andreakayy
Summary: The two agents spend XMAS break together and go to Mrs. Scullys with the family. They just admitted their feelings for eachother and then the day after XMAS Mulder also says well asks something else. It's cute. ALOT OF MSR!CHAPTER 17 IS UP! READ AND REVIE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-files characters.

It's sad I know. :[

* * *

Story Title- With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter 1- A Very Good Christmas Eve

December 24th. 10:00 pm.

FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON, D.C..

Basement office of Special Agent Fox Mulder

The room was dimly lit but desk lamps hovering over the files they were both examining. It was Christmas Eve and both agents were more than happy to get the hell out of that basement for a while during break.

"Excited for Christmas break?" Mulder looked up and asked Scully after looking over some file that's been lying around on his messy desk for about a week.

"More than you know," She answered stretching her arms over above her head. "I've needed a break for almost over a week now." She laughed getting up and collecting her belongings.

"Scully-" Mulder started looking down as if he was a child who had just misbehaved. "I've been so preoccupied today I didn't even ask how you were feeling. Sorry." He cared about her more than she would ever know. And after the accident when Alex Krycek ran her off the road and she needed immediate surgery…well Mulder thought he was about to loose the only person he ever trusted and maybe quite possibly loved. (A/n: okay, I know this whole Krycek running her off the road thing probably never happened. But hey, it's my story… and apparently it did happen.) It's only been about 3 weeks since the accident and Scully returned to work against the doctor's orders. She's always been so independent and despite that fact Mulder hardly ever left her side since then.

"I've been alright," she begun to say to Mulder after looking up from grabbing her black coat with a smile. "My lower back just aches a little. I wanna thank you for not leaving me when I was in the hospital. I never got to properly thank you yet." With her last sentence she began to move towards him. He was now standing, leaning up against his desk, and his arms were crossed.

"I couldn't leave you. Actually, I thought I was about to lose you for a moment or two but you're so-" he broke off realizing what he was about to admit. He looked back at the Blue-ish green eyes that were staring at him. "Scully what do you have planned for Christmas?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really. My mom and both of my brother's families are probably stopping down tomorrow night. Why?"

"Well, I got you something. It's nothing huge, but I think you'll like it. In fact why don't you come down tonight?" They both usually exchanged Christmas cards and maybe a gift card. Except this Christmas. Mulder wanted it to be something to remember. And he actually

"Mulder- you really didn't have to buy me anything. What's wrong with the card thing we always used to do?"

"Well, ha-ha come to think of it I did enjoy that one card you got me… the one with aliens… but I wanted to get you an actual present this time. So how bout it Scully? Wanna spend Christmas with your friend Spooky?" He said with a wry smile laughing.

"Sitting home alone tonight going over some things sounds tempting… but I think Christmas with Spooky sounds much better. And I got you something as well."

"Good. Lemme just grab my coat.." As Mulder said those words, Scully spun quickly around. Her jacket spun outward as she spun and knocked over the lamp leaving the two in complete darkness as the light bulb shattered on the floor.

"Damnit!" (a/n: haha remember in the 3rd season "Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space'" ? well what if I wrote saying 'Bleep' once a swear word was spoken? Just kidding. Haha I was just wondering. Like "WHAT THE BLEEP MULDER?" that sounds great.) she shouted.

"Don't worry Scully I happened to have a good navigational system in the 'F.B.I.'s Most Unwanted Office' Now my ch-" He broke off and the yelped in pain. Apparently he had fallen and cut his hand on a shard of the broken light bulb.

"Mulder! What happened?" Scully asked caringly while feeling around for the door handle, grabbing and opening it, and pulling Mulder up into the light.

He seemed to have a bad deep cut. It wasn't so bad that he needed stitches but it was pretty bad. There was now a bright red stain on his white shirt.

"Mulder," Scully said reaching into her purse and pulling out some gauze out of a blue pouch she kept in it. "That cut's pretty bad. Let me wrap it. You'll need to clean it off when we get to your apartment." She began to dress his wound in white gauze and then taped it with medical tape. "That should be good for now." Scully said still holding Mulder's wounded hand, looking up into his beautiful green orbs.

And with his good hand Mulder reached up and touched her cheek. "Thank you, Doctor Scully." he said with a smile. They began to inch closer and closer until their lips were almost touching… but then Scully realized anybody could come out of that elevator and see them both.

"We should go," Scully said backing up and breaking the eye lock they had. "Before you injure yourself even more." She turned and walked towards the elevator. Mulder closed the office door and followed after her.

She rode with Mulder in his car; driving in a snow storm wasn't exactly her cup of tea. They were in silence on the way back to Mulder's, contemplating what had just occurred obviously. Scully stared out the window into the snow covered sidewalk as they drove. It was storming pretty bad. 'You just can't do those things anywhere you please.' she told herself. 'You can't with Mulder…you're trustworthy, caring, intelligent, attractive partner. It just isn't right. You like him more than a friend and definitely more than a partner but… it can't happen… it just can't.'

'Alright, it's not that she doesn't like you like that. Hell she may even like you a lot! She's smart, she knows the consequences of Skinner seeing us kissing in the hall. Being immediately out of a job is what I'm talking about. But hey I've still got all of break to make this happen. I wonder if I have any sunflower seeds. Hmm would Scully mind if I stopped by the 7-11-ehh better not.'

As they stepped out of the car into the side walk and walked up to Mulder's apartment. "Looks like I probably wont be going anywhere tonight." she announced staring up at the dark sky.

"I could take you home if you want." Mulder said holding the door open for Scully.

"No, no. I want to spend Christmas with my pal Spooky, remember?" She was looking up at him teasing.

"Good." he smiled as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Mmm you've been cleaning." Scully said while walking over to the kitchen counter and putting her stuff down just before throwing herself down on her couch. She was exhausted.

"Damn!" Mulder coughed looking at his hand.

"Oh yeah. Let me take a look at your cut again." She got up and walked into the light in the kitchen where she grabbed and began unraveling Mulder's hand.

"I'm going to have to spray antibacterial on it so it doesn't get infected." Scully said reaching in her purse to grab a antibacterial spray out of her purse.

"You have just about everything in there, huh?" he joked. And a small smile appeared on the red-head's face.

"Now this'll sting. So don't be to much of a toddler and whine." She made a joke back right at him.

Mulder yelped a few seconds after she sprayed the clear bottle on him twice and it began to bubble. She then carefully wrapped it back up in a new bandage.

"Good as new." She smiled at him.

"What no lollipop doctor?" he laughed, and then locking eyes. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before Mulder started, "You can find something on TV…or just pull out a movie." He pulled away and began to work on the hot chocolate.

'Jeez. It's as if the only thing I'm going to regret in this lifetime are the chances I'm not taking. Like not taking my chances to show Mulder how I really feel.' She began flipped through channels. 'This one's good.'

"Fox Mulder's special homemade hot chocolate!" He announced in a announcer like tone. Scully looked over into the kitchen where she saw a box of swiss miss.

"Mulder, this is swiss miss." She pointed out laughing.

"Now, you can't let me have anything can you?" He spoke joking right back at her.

He set down both drinks, sat down next to Scully who was curled in a ball, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Cold?"

"Yeah, and a little uncomfortable. Do you have anything for me to wear?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna go change too," He said getting up "come on." and then he grabbed her hand to pull her off the couch.

Scully came out of Mulder's room wearing a big navy blue sweatshirt with a hood that read 'Mulder' on the back and 'Oxford' on the front. And some blue plaid boxers of his.

Mulder was on the couch in sweatpants and…nothing else… laying down next to a blanket. He sat up and Scully sat right beside him…close beside him. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped the blanket around her. They were watching Home Alone 3. It was the only good thing on that night, and they stayed up until about 2 am… That's when she fell asleep in his arms… and he soon fell asleep as well. By this time they were both lying in silence. Her head on his chest… laying right on top of him. Around 3:30 he woke up with his neck hurting. Trying not to wake Scully he shifted away from her and picked her up bridal style after moving around his aching neck. He began to carry her to his bed so she could sleep more comfortably, and that's when her eyes began to flutter open.

As soon as she opened her eyes her and Mulder became lost in each other's eyes.

"Scully-go back to-" and that's all he could get out of his mouth before Scully grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Mulder gladly welcomed the kiss. They kissed for about some time. During that time he began to continue his way to his bedroom. He tried to keep balance while holding and kissing Scully while attempting to open his bedroom door. She caressed his cheek with one hand and with the other she ran her fingers in his hair. As Mulder placed Scully on his bed he pulled away, grabbing a pillow.

"Scully…I…" he began, confused of what just happened.

"Mulder…" She was speechless as well.

"Uhm, we'll talk in the morning. Just uh get some sleep." He said scratching his head and heading towards the door.

"Where're you going?" she asked, puzzled at the fact why he was walking back into the living room.

"I was gonna sleep on the couch," Mulder said, outside of his bedroom. "I just need to…uh think about things."

He shut the bedroom door half way behind him. Mulder wondered if he should sleep on the couch or back in his bedroom. He didn't lie to her, he did have some things to think about. He thought about what was going to happen next. How he was going to handle what had just happened in the morning. He loved Scully more than he had ever loved anyone… and of course by her actions tonight she had at least liked him more than a partner and a friend. 'She's worth risking my job…' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let his mind fill with thoughts of Scully.

Meanwhile as Mulder began to drift off into sleep Scully could not sleep. She feared rejection from Mulder. She wouldn't want anything to be awkward if he didn't feel the same way. She loved him unlike any other man she ever met. 'At least I took the risk….' she thought sighing. She began to feel her eyes water up and then just then she closed them and allowed herself to drift off thinking… and then finally falling asleep.

* * *

That's all for now. I'll update somewhere with in the next few days. WILL THERE BE AWKWARD SILENCE IN THE MORNING BETWEEN THE TWO? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. R&R please. 

--andrea.


	2. When You Love Someone You Know It

Here's Chapter two. Don't forget to Review, please.

Story Title- With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter Title- "When you love someone you know it."

It was nice and quiet as Dana Scully was laying in Fox Mulder's bed alone on Christmas morning that is up until she heard Mulder come into the room. At the sound of the creaking door opening Scully pretended to be peacefully asleep. He crept over to her; hovering over her body as he took in how tranquil she looked lying there, fake sleeping. He stayed hovering over her as he gave her a gentle shake.

"Scully, it's Christmas." He smiled.She looked at the clock, noticing that it was nine in the morning.

"Mulder you remind me of my two year old nephew Matthew on Christmas morning." She groaned, as she shifted to prop herself up on the pillow. He only smiled, as he picked her up out of bed putting one arm around her waist and the other below her knees. He carried her into the living room where he sat her down on the couch.

"My favorite part of Christmas Scully." He gestured to the presents and then lifted one up and sat it on her lap. "Each one of them are yours." "What?" She looked shocked. There were four poorly wrapped gifts in front of her, obviously Mulder's wrapping.

"I forgot yours at my house…"

"Now, open them." He urged her as he walked on into the kitchen to grab his coffee.She began to neatly unwrap the flashy red paper on the small rectangular box. As she opened the velvet box, her jaw dropped, which is exactly the reaction Mulder was hoping for.

"Mulder… It's beautiful." She managed to get those words out of her mouth as she was gaping down at the gold chain with a heart charm with a diamond in the middle. He smiled and handed her another present. This one was a large box, most likely clothes. She unwrapped the green flashy wrapping paper on this one and shook the lid of the box off. It was a nice light blue v-neck sweater. She smiled up at him as he handed her another rectangular present. She gasped as she saw what she had just unwrapped. "Mulder…How? How did you possibly get this?" She was holding Jose Chung's most recent book, which wasn't even on the shelves yet.

"Let's just say I have a way of persuasion." He smiled and brought her to her feet and handed her last present to her. Scully took the small square box. Once unwrapped it was clear that this box was holding either earrings or a ring. As she opened it and saw what it was holding her eyes became bigger than when she had seen her necklace. It was a white gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle which was cut in a heart shape and had four other diamonds that were small encrusted into the actual ring. Scully removed it from its original placing and looked at it, and then her eyes found the inside where something was engraved. 'Forever and Always, Scully and Mulder'. She looked up at Mulder, speechless.

"This is optional. You can choose whether to wear it or not," he began his hand on Scully's cheek. "It's a promise ring. I want us to make a promise never to leave each other's side." He wasn't finished but Scully had to say something.

"You know that I would never leave you. Or even think about it." She whispered.

"I know… but the next part… Well I want you to be mine."

"I've been yours." She whispered to him even softer, now caressing his cheek.

"Will you wear the ring?" He said leaning in.

"Yes."

He lifted up her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. She smiled, with tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer. She arched her back and was now staring at his green eyes. He began to tilt his head, and Scully slowly closed her eyes, making tears fall from them. The kissed passionately for about 10 seconds. He pulled away. They both smiled a smile that told each other that they were both thinking the same word, 'perfect'.He pulled her back down to the couch where they were both sitting next to each other, smiling.

"You know I was thinking about this for about some time," he began putting his hand on her knee, and then Scully put her hand on his. "I've been feeling this feeling for about some time too." She looked at him, confused at what he was trying to tell her. "When you love someone you know it. It's not a maybe thing," She smiled up at him finally realizing what he was trying to tell her. "This may seem like I'm rushing this, by telling you," He pulled her even closer. "I love you."

"Good," He pulled her into an embrace, and she whispered into his ear. "Because I love you too." They looked at each other smiling and tears continued to run down Scully's face. He wiped them away and she giggled at his touch.

"So what now?" Just as Mulder asked this Scully's phone rang. She looked down and then back at Mulder.

"Scully." She said standing and walking away. "Mom?". Scully and her mother talked for about five minutes on the phone. "Mom, there's something I think you would like to know." She paused as her mom spoke. "So we'll see you for lunch around two?" She smiled and turned to Mulder who was looking at Scully with the 'what do you mean we?' face on. As she hung up the phone she ran back to Mulder who was now standing and jumped into his arms.

"We'll see you for lunch around two?" He asked her, pouting.

"Mulder, I love you and wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do, but this is really important to me. I want my family to know about us."

"Alright, for you. But you know Bill hates me." They both sat down, he pulled her onto his lap.

"My brother's bringing his family. He won't say anything too rude and I'll make my mom talk to him about it before hand."

"I guess I have no choice."

"That's right." She smiled and kissed him at the same time. He was smiling too. They both began to laugh while they were kissing, and it felt kind of funny so that made them laugh even harder.

"I'll take you home so you can get ready." He was still laughing.

"I still need to give you your presents." She smiled as she stood up and broke away from his grasp walking to the bedroom to put her pants on. "Can I keep this sweat shirt?" She asked as she walked out in her clothes from the previous day, except she was still wearing Mulder's sweatshirt.

"Of course, you can. You didn't have to ask." He helped her put on her jacket.

"Good. It's warm and it smells like you." She rubbed the small of his back as they began to walk out of his apartment.

They left hand in hand walking to the car which was freezing inside. Mulder saw her shaking, so he put his jacket over her and she smiled. The drive was silent. Mulder was thinking of what Scully could have gotten him. Yep it's true Mulder acted so childish at Christmas. Once in front of Scully's apartment he ran to Scully's door, but Scully had already gotten out. He looked a little disappointed as he let out a sigh loud enough for Scully to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned as if she had done something to upset him. She grabbed his hand and began to walk inside the complex.

"I was supposed to open your door."

Scully relieved that she didn't do something that bad joked, "I never would have pinned you to be such a gentleman."

"Hey, I'll have you know, that I can be a perfect gentleman at times." He laughed along with her.

"I know," She said as she opened the door. "You are to me 90 percent of the time."

"And the other 10 percent?" She put down her purse and guided Mulder over to the couch where there were three presents.

"Well, five percent of the time you're very childlike and the other five you're a stubborn asshole." She smiled looking over at him making sure he knew that she was only joking around.

"Ouch, Scully." He put his hand over his heart pretending like her words hurt him. She threw a pillow at him which he caught. As she began to continue to fix up the coffee table that had a bunch of magazines and a few books on it she felt a clonk on the head. Being surprised she yelped and then she grabbed a pillow and clonked Mulder back."Pillow fight?" Mulder asked. Scully hit him in the side. "Taking that as a yes." It was adorable a cute couple just hitting each other with pillows and laughing.

'With him for once I don't have to try to be happy or have fun. It just happens.'

She thought as she received a strike in the back which made her let out small muffled painful scream. "Scully!" he immediately stopped goofing off and was suddenly very serious and concerned. "I'm very sorry. Are you alright? Can you sit down?".

"Calm down G-man." She sighed touching his cheek. "It's just my injury. Yes, I can sit down. Let's do just that. You can open your presents too." She grabbed the presents before sitting down. Mulder took one of the very neat and precisely wrapped gifts into his grasp and set it in front of him. He unlike Scully when she had opened her presents shredded the gift wrap off of the present and threw it aside. He removed the lid off of the box to reveal a green sweater that would bring out his eyes perfectly.

"Thanks, Scully." He smiled.

"I was thinking that you could wear it today, to my mother's. There're a tan pair of corduroys in there."

She handed him the next present which was much smaller than the first. He once again took the neatly wrapped present and tore off the paper. He then had a black velvet rectangular box in his hand. As he opened the box and saw the gold chain inside his eyes got big just like Scully's had when she say her ring. "This is great. I was actually going to buy one of these at Kauffman's last month. You didn't have to spend so much!" He smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her with more passion than they have experienced in a long time.

"You like it?" She asked, knowing the answer by his reaction.

"Yes!"

"Then I did well." She said as they stared into each other's eyes, noses touching and then pulled back. "There's still one more." She added handing him the round box.He unwrapped it to unveil very expensive aftershave.

"You know me well." He said grabbing her hips so he was in between her legs. He enveloped her into a deep kiss that lasted a few minutes, once they both needed air. She licked her lips.

"I'm going to go take a shower."She got up and he grabbed her hand. "I'll be back in ten. Aren't you going home?"

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" He joked letting go of her hand.

"I just thought that you should get ready considering the fact that it is already about," she glanced at her watch. "Eleven thirty."

"I thought I'd just get ready here. Don't I have some boxers and socks here too?"

"That's a good idea actually, why don't you just take a shower after me. I'll be done soon." She inched towards her bathroom. He got up walking towards her with a grin.He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Now, why don't I just get one with you? To save the water."She laughed and she removed his arms from holding her tightly.

"Mulder," he began to nibble on her ear as if he were begging her. "Fine." She answered giving up.

------  
Scully began to dry her hair with her hair dryer as Mulder began shaving. Good thing Mulder kept some stuff at Scully's just in case they stayed there all night on a case. In truth, if they both would have taken separate showers they would have saved more water unlike what Mulder had said and they would have taken less time. It was now 12:45 and she knew that they were both going to be late. As soon as Mulder had finished shaving he headed towards his presents where he grabbed his outfit he would be wearing that day. Once Mulder was done changing Scully had finally finish drying her hair. They had switched rooms Mulder used the bathroom to put on his after shave and once Scully had retrieved her new blue sweater she had gotten from Mulder from in the living room where she had left her stuff she went into her room to change. She quickly applied brown eye liner mascara and her lipstick, but still looked decent.

"Mulder, are you almost ready to leave? It's one o'clock." She said as she smoothed he hair behind her ears and put on her very best diamond stud earrings. He walked in right over to her and laced his arms around her waist.

"I love you" he said.

'Hmm his eyes do look amazing in that sweater.' She thought to herself before replying back to him. "And I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and she looked in the mirror at the together and smiled. "We should leave now." She said burying her head into his sweater on his chest, taking in the scent of his new aftershave.

He had her necklace he had gotten her in his hands. "Let me put this on you first." He insisted. She turned and lifted up her short red hair so Mulder could easily hook the clasp. "Very nice." He stood behind her moving his hand from her collar bone down a few more inches to where the heart pendent was. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and began walking towards the door where they only stopped to put on their winter coats.

They had finally arrived at Mrs. Scully's house at roughly 1:50.Once they parked the car Scully took a deep breath and sighed. Mulder took her hand to comfort her, and then he kissed the back of it.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Are you?"

--- Hopefully updating within the next few days.  
I wonder how Bill will act towards Mulder.  
Will Mulder be absolutely adorable with the kidsresembling a very good father.  
&& will Maggie Scully be happy for her daughter?

X-FILES MOVIE UPDATE- Last week David Duchovny stated that Chris Carter told him that he should have a script to read next week. So basically the script is out and I am very excited for next summer when I see the movie.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
--Andrea


	3. With Snow There's Magic

They had finally arrived at Mrs. Scully's house at roughly 1:50.Once they parked the car Scully took a deep breath and sighed. Mulder took her hand to comfort her, and then he kissed the back of it.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Are you?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You don't have to worry about Bill," She started as they got out of the car and began to make their way up to the front door. He grabbed her hand, the one that had the beautiful ring he had gotten her. "I told mom that you were coming and to say something to him about giving you any trouble." They paused and he looked at her. "You know Mulder," they continued to make their way to the door. "In time, he'll accept you into our family. That I promise you." Since this house used to be hers as well she just walked right in.

"Dana sweetie!" She walked over to her daughter with a wide smile and gave her a big hug. "Fox! I'm so glad to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Scully." She gave Mulder a hug as well and smiled widely at him. "It's very nice of you to come and visit for Christmas." Just then as they walked into the living room where all the adults were Bill walked right up to Mulder and Scully. As he was saying hello to his baby sister whose hand was still laced with Mulder's he saw a diamond ring on her ring finger. His eyes became huge.

"Dana! You aren't seriously marrying that man?" He gave Mulder the dirtiest look that he had ever given Mulder ever since they had met.

"What are you talking about Bill?" Scully asked him with a look of confusion on her face to why Bill would make such an accusation.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about. Ever think it had to do with that diamond ring on your finger?" at hearing this Mrs. Scully, Tara Bill's wife, Michelle Charlie's wife, Charlie, and Scully's Cousins began to listen in on their conversation. Mrs. Scully was actually the only one who walked over and joined in.

"Bill, if Dana was getting married I'm sure she would have told me. But Dana, where did you get that beautiful ring?" Everyone in the room was now trying to catch a glance at what was on her finger.

"This isn't the way I wanted you all to find out…" She trailed off. Mulder just looked at herand once she looked back she regained her confidence to tell them the whole story.

"To find out what, dear?" Her mother had asked.

"Bill, it's not an engagement ring… Mulder got me this ring for Christmas. We're… We're in a relationship now." Mrs. Scully smiled at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.

"Aw that's wonderful news you two. I'm very happy. I always knew that-"Bill had cut Mrs. Scully off just as she was going to reach out her arms for yet another hug from both of them.

"What?" He had looked disgusted.

"Bill." Mrs. Scully shot him a warning look as to say 'You better not say anything.' He had walked away and returned to his wife.

"Mom, where're the children?" Scully had acted like nothing had just happened.

"I'm guessing there all outside with your cousin Jill."

"Jill's watching all those kids by herself?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "You know, I'd tell you to help her but lunch is just about ready. Will you and Fox tell them to come inside?"

"Sure." Mulder and Scully walked over to the sliding door and as soon as they opened it they saw about 10 children ages ranging from two to ten outside running around making snowmen, snow angels, and just about anything you could imagine being possible to do in the snow. "Jill!" She grabbed Mulder's hand and ran to her cousin whose long blonde hair blew across her face in the wind.

"Danes!" She hugged her cousin tight and then she saw Mulder.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked Dana. She knew that they were obviously seeing eachother.

"This is Fox Mulder. He's my partner at the F.B.I. as well as my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"My mom said it's time for lunch so we have to get all the kids-" She was broken off before finishing her sentence by a few yells.

"AUNTIE DANAAAAAAA!" a bunch of little children cheered and ran up to their favorite aunt. Scully had picked up the smallest one- Matthew and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was about two years old and could talk but most of the time it was hard to decipher the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Who's dat man?" He asked as pointing to Mulder as he clutched onto his aunt.

"You can call him Uncle Fox." She smiled at her blonde haired two-year old nephew as Mulder waved hello and more children came to Scully saying hello giving her hugs and asking who Mulder was.

"He's your husband?" and older girl asked.

"No, Hilary. He's just my boyfriend. And co-worker." She patted the little red head on the shoulder while smiling down at her. " Hilary, who was Jill's older sister Julie's ten-year-old daughter just laughed.

"Oh. Auntie Dana I was going to say 'When did you get married?'" She ran into the house.

Scully still carrying Matthew, Mulder, and Jill began to walk into the house after getting all of the kids. "It's so cold" Scully whispered to Mulder as they began to walk back. He pulled her closer as they walked.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Scully called from the dining room as she began to bring the food in.

"Mom, I have to talk to Mulder about something. We'll be down in five minutes." She grabbed Mulder and pulled him into her perfect square of a bedroom with peach colored walls and a pink comforter. "You're being quiet, Mulder." She gave him a hug. "Please don't be this quiet." He gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You know some of my family already. Besides you and Bill seemed to get along last time you two saw each other. There's a football game on tonight. Go bond over that with my brother's and cousin's."

"Alright, for you." He held her tight.

"I'm sorry we broke our great news like that. I wanted it to be different but-" Mulder had cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Do we still have that overnight bag in the car?" Mulder was now staring out the window, looking at the snow storm.

"Uh yes. Why?" She pulled away looking up at him.

"If it keeps snowing like this well we might have to stay the night."

"I think you're right," She walked towards the window getting a better look at the weather outside. "Would you mind?" She walked back to him placing her arms around him again.

"Nah." He opened the door, ready to head out.

"I'm hungry let's go."

The table was full. There were about ten children and fifteen adults. The adults sat at one table and the kids sat at one set up in the small room which was near the dining room. As Scully and Mulder came from upstairs they found there place at the dining table after getting their food. "Everybody who doesn't know," Scully announced "This is Fox Mulder." She gestured towards Mulder who was smiling. "He's my partner in the F.B.I. as well as my boyfriend."

"Nice to see you again, Mulder." Charlie said friendly as he reached across the table to shake Mulder's hand.

"Hey Charlie. Nice to see you again too." He reached out and grabbed his hand.

"The Patriot's game is on tonight. You're watching it with me Kevin, Mike, Chris, and Bill right?" Charlie asked taking a bite of his salad.

"I'm Kev." Kevin, Scully's cousin who was sitting next to Mulder said hello and offered his hand which Mulder gladly took.

"Fox Mulder." He smiled.

"So you're watching the Patriot's game with us, eh?"

"Guess so. Who're they playing?" Mulder asked trying to make conversation.

"The Broncos. Chris and Bill are sure they're gonna win. Me? Well, I'm leaning towards the Partiots."

"Same here." Chris interrupted Kevin and Mulder's conversation. While the men all talked about football the girls talked about other things.

"So how's the baby, Tara?"

"She's been kicking… a lot. She kept me up all night last night."

"It's next month isn't it?"

"The doctor said the end of next month." She smiled.

"Mommmmmmmmmmmy!" her little boy Matthew cried. He was soaked in water.

"Ah Matthew." She began to get up to get her son when Scully told her not to.

"I'll get him for you, Tara."

"Ah thank you Dana. All this walking around has been making me very dizzy, lately."

Scully walked over to Matthew and bent down to him. He was crying. The little two-year-old hated being wet. "Matthew, sweetie. What happened here?" Scully asked politely to the little boy who had tears streaming down his red face with water all over his shirt and pants.

"Aunt Dana, I was feeding him like Uncle Bill had asked me too," Hilary had started. "But while I was doing that Matthew swung his arm and knocked over a cup of water. Are you Uncle Bill or Aunt Tara upset with me?"

"Oh no of course not. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." She reassured her little neice with a warm smile. Matthew looked up at his auntie and stretched out his arms, asking to be picked up. He was soaking wet and got part of Scully's blue sweater wet where he was hoisted against her hip. "Now as for you young man," Scully smiled. "Let's get you some clothes. Tara, do you have any extra clothes for Matthew?"

"Yeah… In the blue and green striped diaper bag in the living room. Thanks again Dana."

"No problem." She walked into the living room to get the clothes to change Matthew, and then she walked into the small powder room to do just that. "All better buddy?" Scully asked as she walked out of the bathroom holding the child in her arms.

"Yupppppp!" Matthew smiled. Once she put him down he ran right to his daddy's lap and sat there until he was done finishing his meal. As Scully had cleaned up Matthew Mulder had once again realized what a great Mother she would be.

"You know Tara, if you're getting dizzy you might want to talk to your doctor about it. Being a doctor myself I would tell you to not to be so active."

"I have an appointment scheduled next week. I plan on telling her then."

"Until then you really should try to cut down on moving around as much."

"How can I with this occupying me twenty-four seven?" She laughed as Matthew found his way onto Tara's lap. "Matthew where's baby Madeline?" Matthew pointed to her stomach and said, "In mommy's tummy!" He giggled as everyone did there laughs and awes at the soon to be big brother.

"Football game's on, Mulder!" Charlie said as the men dropped their plates off to the sink and made their way to couch where they all crowded around the TV.  
"Mom, I don't think Mulder and I would be able to make it back to D.C. tonight. Is it alright if we stay here for the night?"

"Of course dear. Will you help me in the kitchen." Scully agreed. Her mother had that, I need to talk to you about something face on.

"Okay, mom what do you need to talk to me about?" Scully picked up a plate rinsed it off and loaded it into the dishwasher.

"Did you ever think about marriage with Fox?" She lowered her voice.

"What? We just started an actual relationship a few days ago! Why are you-"

"Calm down, Dana. I saw the way he looks at you." AT that Scully smiled and looked down. "Have you?"

"I've thought about what if I married him. But we never actually talked about it…" After that the whole topic on her marrying Mulder was over. She was glad it was over. Deep down Scully felt even though they have only been in a relationship for a very short time that he was the one. She knew it. She knew it once she started falling in love with him. He was the one for her; they were perfect for one another. 'We completely balance each other out.' She thought as she loaded the last dish into the dishwasher and started it up.

All the kids, except for Matthew and Melody Charlie's three year old were outside playing in the snow once again. Matthew and Melody were actually curled up next to Mulder who was intently watching the football game but also talking to the kids. "Uncle Mulder, can you peez tell us anoder story?" Melody asked shaking her red hair out of her eyes. Mulder looked up at the screen, two minutes to go til half time.

"Sure." He picked up Matthew and brought Melody and him into the other room. "Alright, what kind of story do you two want to hear now?" Scully walked into the room her arms crossed as she sat down next to Mulder and pulled Melody into her lap.

"Not watching the game Mulder?" She joked, having a small smile escape her lips. "No spooky stories, Mulder. They're only toddlers." She looked at him noticing how good of a father he would be.

"Calm down G-woman," He lightly touched her cheek. "I have the perfect story for these two."

"About what?" Mulder didn't answer. Instead he just smiled and began his story for the two. Mid story they had fallen asleep in both her arms and Mulder's arms. "Looks like your perfect story put the to sleep." She chuckled quietly hoping not to wake the kids. "I'll get them two blankets." She and Mulder put the kids gently down on the couch, their heads on a small pillow, and they made their way upstairs to get two blankets. When they returned the children were still fast asleep as they covered them with blankets. "Are you going to go watch the game, now?"

"Mmm yeah. Why?" He asked as they walked back into the living room.

"I was just wondering." She walked off to where all the women were sitting so she could join in the conversation. It was 6pm; everyone had decided to stay the night on account of the weather. Mulder had left to go to the car to get their things once the game had ended and all the guys who wanted the Patriots to win cheered, and all who had their hopes for the Broncos sat disappointed. Bill and Mulder were actually being friendly during the game. They actually talked like they didn't despise each other. The women were talking about weddings and family life. Scully felt a little left out on the subject.

"Fox seems like he would be a good father, Dana." Jill said which invited Scully back into their conversation. Scully smiled and looked down.

"He would be."

"I saw him with Matthew and Melody." Tara said nudging her sister-in-law in the side. "It was very cute." Scully only smiled once again. "Oh, Dana! You haven't seen my wedding photo album." She took her photo album out and handed it to Scully who smiled and told her she would look at it later on tonight and that she was going upstairs for a while.

It's been awhile since Scully went through her old things from when she was just a girl. There were things stacked in her closet that she wanted to go through. As she sighed and took down the first box Mulder had came into the room. "Going through some things?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah… I haven't went through these boxes since I left this place."

They both sat down on the bed and looked through Scully's old photo albums and other things she had.

"Football? You liked football?" Mulder was amazed as he held up a football.

"Well, when you have two brother's and a father who are crazy about the sport it kind of rubs off on you." She smiled up at Mulder.

As they finished the last photo album it was nine o'clock. "Dana…?" her mom knocked on the door and opened it to find Scully and Mulder laughing as they shut the photo album from Scully's past. "Sweetie, we're about to open presents." Scully smiled.

"Okay, mom. We'll be down in a minute."

---

The adults sat on the sectional drinking their tea or coffees watching the children open their many gifts. The adults had at least one gift as well. Mulder had received a grey greater from Mrs. Scully and Scully had received a bit more presents than Mulder had received. As the kids opened their last presents by 9:30 their parents had told them that it was bedtime. After all the moaning and groaning they had received from the upset children they were settled down and put to bed.

---  
The last to go to bed were Charlie, Charlie's wife Michelle, Mulder, and Scully. They sat drinking coffee around a very warm fire in the living room. There was a very in-depth talk about anything and everything ranging from each other's line of work to the plans that both couples had for the next few months.

"I think we're going to head up to bed, now." Charlie said as he got up from the couch and stretched his arms.

"Melody tends to wake up in the night," Michelle sat up as well walking towards the hallway. "She'll be addled if we aren't there."

"G'night." They both left and headed up to bed. Scully just curled up closer to Mulder under a blanket and watched the fire.

"Tired?" he asked her staring down at her in his arms.

"Not remotely."

"Me either." They continued to sit and enjoy the peacefulness the fire had given the room. "When's the last time you played in the snow?" He asked her. She turned all the way around to look at his face with a look of confusion on her own.

"What?"

"When was the last time you played in the snow?"

"Gee- Mulder I don't know… Probably when I was twelve or thirteen." She continued to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to go out in the snow with me, right now?" That made Scully think for a while. She also glanced at her watch which read 1 am.

"Sure?" she got up walking towards the stairs. "We'd have to be quiet…" He gave her a wry smile and followed her into her bedroom where they changed into something to wear out into the snow.

---  
"Hey!" She yelled, trying to be silent. Mulder had yet again thrown another snowball at stomach. She scooped up some snow into her gloves and molded it into a sphere and sent it hurtling through the air right to Mulder's chest.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" he warned as soon as the snowball had hit him.

"Oh am I now?" She teased.

"Yes, you are." He started off towards her, he proved that he was faster by taking her into his arms and picking her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He began to kiss her lips and then jaw bone.

"Mulder, maybe I should throw snowballs at you more often." She started giggling as he continued to place kisses all over her face. He put her down and they continued their snowball fight with a few kisses every now and then. "I could do this forever." She laughed.

"For the rest of your life?" He ran up to her and grabbed her waist. The snow whirled around them both and the snow began to fall harder than ever. Their surroundings were a grey blur. She thought at what he was saying; she thought he was kind of hinting a proposal in the future. She threw that thought to the side thinking that it was too farfetched. "Dana Katherine Scully," He was staring into her glassy blue eyes and holding her cold face with his hands. "I love you more than I have ever loved any one in my life." Suddenly Scully began to take that thought that she just threw away back into consideration. She was at a loss for words; he was waiting for a reply from her. "Someday, I am going to make you my wife." He was once again waiting for a reply from her; she was still at a loss for words.

"I… I love you Mulder." She paused in thought; thinking of what she would say next. "Are you… are you proposing to me?"

"No… not yet. Soon, I promise." He pulled her into a long kiss, the snow still falling around them rapidly. "Would you say yes? Or is this to soon?" he asked, hoping that he would hear the answer he wanted.

"It's not too soon at all. I've loved you for the longest time. I'm as certain as you have ever been… I am certain that you are the one. I love you." A tear fell from her cheek. Mulder smiled at it and she left a smile escape her lips as well.

"Good. Because I love you too." He guided her back into the house.

---  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID DUCHOVNY!  
This chapter was pretty long. But I needed to make it that long so it could get to where I wanted it to be by the end of this chapter. Please lay me with some reviews. Did you like this chapter? Was it cute at all? The next few will be good I promise. R&R  
-Andrea **


	4. As Promised

**This chapter is dedicated to Gillian Anderson in honor of her birthday.  
I didn't say this in the last chapter but the last chapter was dedicated to David Duchovny in honor of his birthday. Here's your chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

Story Title- With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter Title- As Promised…  
  
December 26th. 10 am.

The sun streaming through Dana Scully's bedroom window had found its way on to her and Mulder's face. It had awoken both, but Scully was first to open her eyes. She laid there still in Mulder's strong arms. As she shifted in his arms he only pulled her closer to him. She knew he was up; because when he had pulled her closer to him she let out a yelp of surprise and then a smile formed on Mulder's face. He also had let a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

" Mulder, I know you're up." She softly caressed his cheek. As she began to pull away and was almost out of his grasp he pulled her closer once again this time rolling over onto his other side. "Mulder!" She laughed, grabbed a pillow, and hit him with it.

"Jeez Scully," He opened his eyes and let go of her. "Couldn't you wake me up an easier way?" She was trying not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"Oh shut up." He got off the bed to where she was now standing; he was holding a pillow. As he inched towards her Scully was aware of what he was doing. She made a quick move to the bed to get one of the pillows but it was too late he had already hit her right in the head. As soon as she grasped the pillow she spun around and began whacking him with it over and over again. All they could do was laugh, they couldn't contain their laughter.

--MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS--

"Hilary sweetie can you do me a big favor?" Tara directed her attention to the five-year-old who was just finishing up her breakfast.

"Yes, Auntie Tara. What is it?" The five-year old looked up at her Aunt over her swollen belly ready to do whatever it was that she asked.

"Can you please go get your Auntie Dana and Uncle Mulder and tell them breakfast is ready?" Meanwhile breakfast has been ready for quite some time. The girl simply agreed and ran upstairs to where her Auntie and Uncle were.

--BACK UPSTAIRS--  
There were feathers everywhere and Mulder and Scully were still in their huge pillow fight.

"I hope you know we're gonna have to clean all this up-" Hilary had opened the door, her jaw was dropped.

"Auntie Dana! Are you and Uncle Mulder having a pillow fight?" The giggling child ran into her aunt's arms.

"Yes, sweetie we are." Mulder butted in, taking both pillows and setting them on the bed that now had feathers everywhere.

"Auntie Tara wanted me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready." Scully put down her niece .

"Well, tell your auntie that we will be right there." Hilary ran down the stairs to find her aunt. Mulder moved close to Scully and put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck; Scully giggled at this.

"Mulder…" She spun around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We should get our stuff together… so we can leave after breakfast." They got their stuff together and cleaned up all of the feathers so the room wouldn't look like there were about a hundred geese lying around. It only took about 10 minutes, and then they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As Scully ate her breakfast the only thing she began to think of was what happened last night. Mulder proposed! But at the same time he didn't propose. She began to wonder if he was planning on proposing anytime soon; he did say 'No… not yet. Soon, I promise." So it must have meant he was proposing soon. 'What else could it have meant?' She smiled into her cereal as Mulder began talking to Charlie and Bill.

"Well, I hope we can watch football with each other again soon." Charlie picked up his little Melody after Mulder had just got done saying goodbye to her.

"It was fun, Charlie." Mulder shook his hand goodbye just then Bill came up to Mulder. Bill didn't have a disgusted look this time like he did when he greeted Mulder yesterday afternoon. No, instead he looked rather pleased.

"Well…" Bill started. "I got to hand it to you Mulder you do know a thing or two about Football."

"Ha-ha thanks Bill." Mulder shook his hand. At first Bill Scully had hesitated and then he took his hand and flashed Mulder a warm smile which told Mulder that Bill was starting to accept him into the Scully family like Scully had said yesterday.

At seeing Bill come over to her, Scully decided to take her brother into the other room to talk to him.  
"Bill…"She grabbed his hand a walked him into the next room. She through her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Thanks."

"For what?" He pulled back looking confused as to what his little sister had been thanking him for.

"For being nice to Mulder just now… and yesterday. You know," she continued on. "He means the world to me."

"I know. I… I uhm I saw how you two looked at each other. But you know Dana, if he ever hurts you I'll-"

"He won't Bill. Trust me. He won't." She smiled up at her brother.

"I hope you're right Dana." He gave her another big hug. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." They walked back together, his arm was around her. Once they had walked up to Tara who was by the door Tara gave her sister in law a hug good-bye and told her that she would call her every week to keep her updated on the baby. Meanwhile, Matthew was sitting on Mulder's lap, saying his goodbyes to him.

"Uncle Mulder I guh miss you" The two year old laced his arms around Mulder with a sad look on his face.

"Awh, I'm going to miss you two sport." He returned the hug that he was receiving. Matthew jumped down and said goodbye to his aunts, and his grandma who were by the door saying goodbye to Bill Tara and now little Matthew.

Everyone else left by the time Mulder and Scully were both done with their breakfast, then it was their turn to leave.

"Mom…" Scully hugged her mom good bye while Mulder got their bags from upstairs.

"Thanks for coming down, sweetie."

"Of course, mom. It wouldn't be Christmas without the family."

"I'm very happy for you and Mulder. He really is a good person, and he seems to care about you a great deal. I knew that for years." As Scully pulled away and smiled whole-heartedly at her mother she then turned to see Mulder coming down the steps and holding the bags and Tara's wedding photo album which Tara had given her the last night. Scully then smiled in his direction as she walked up to him.

"All set?" She asked reaching for her bag.

"Scully, I got it."

"Oh Tara's wedding album!" He handed it to her and then walked over to Mrs. Scully.

"Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Scully." They embraced after he had set both his and Scully's bags down.

"Oh Fox, you can come down anytime you'd like. You're always welcome here." She smiled at him, widely as she pulled away.

"Why, thank you."

"Mulder, we better be going." She gave her mom another hug and both whispered 'I love you' to one another.

The ride home was very quiet… accept for the sound of sunflower seeds cracking in Mulder's mouth. Scully had fallen asleep. "Would you also like me to carry you in?" Mulder said with the car door opened. The cold from outside coming in a going against her face and the sound of Mulder voice woke her up. He wiped the droll off of her cheek and laughing. "You were drooling." Scully blushed with embarrassment as she tried to get out of the car, and then got pulled backwards. The seat belt was restraining her still, which tells you how tired she was since she had forgotten about the seat belt. She carried herself and the photo album into her apartment as Mulder carried her bag. She basically collapsed on her couch with her jacket still on which Mulder had then taken and put away. "Tired?" he asked.

"Mmm, just a little." It was understandable considering that they both didn't get to sleep until around four and then woke up at eight. "But," She sat up as Mulder sat next to her. "I'm staying up for a little while longer. Why are you tired at all?" She grabbed the photo album from Tara and Bill's wedding as Mulder grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer.

"A little bit.' She opened the album and began to flip through the pages looking at each page carefully. Then her eyes fell upon a picture of Tara in her wedding dress that was done at a studio.

"I loved her dress." She sighed as she flipped to the next page.

"How do you imagine your dress to be?" Mulder asked her.

"Well," She looked up at him. "I never really thought of that." She lied; of course she thought of that before. What girl hasn't day dreamed about her wedding at least once? "I'd imagine it to be form fitting and white, I guess. Just like any dress." 'Is getting to proposing?' She thought as she looked down.

'I'm sure you would look gorgeous in just about anything." She smiled at him… but he wasn't smiling back at her. Instead, Mulder was staring down at a picture in the photo album. It was a picture of Scully in a bridesmaid gown. "Wow." She looked down to see at what he was 'wow-ing' at. "You look gorgeous here."

"Why, thanks Mulder."

"Would you want a small wedding or a big one?" He continued on with the wedding questions.

"Well," she looked down thinking. She wasn't usually asked these set of questions on a regular basis. "I'm pretty sure I'd want my wedding to not be too big… but yet not too small. Just mine and my fiancée's family and our friends. What about you, Mulder. How do you want your wedding" They were obviously talking about their wedding. He pushed her red hair out of her eyes as he answered her.

"The same as you." She smiled at him again, they stared lovingly at each other, and then they kissed lightly on the lips. Scully had finally figured out that Mulder was asking these questions because he was actually asking about their wedding. Mulder knew when he wanted to ask her to marry him, but it was difficult. It was difficult because every time he saw her he wanted to ask her at that moment. As they finished going through the photo album their eyes became heavy and it became difficult to hold them open. "Now are you tired?" He knew the answer before she could answer.

"Mhmm." They got into a position where Mulder was laying on the couch, his knees bent so that his feet wouldn't hang off the edge. And so that Scully was on the inside of the couch facing him. He held onto her as they stared at each other before they both fell fast asleep.

He woke up about 20 minutes before she did. He left a note on the coffee table saying:  
_"Scully-  
I went out to get something.  
Be ready around eight tonight;  
we're going out.  
I love you,  
Mulder  
Ps. Dress formally."_

Scully got on her phone and dialed Mulder's cell phone number.

"Mulder." Mulder was in a crowded mall looking at the map at one of the entrance doors since he doesn't go to the mall on a regular basis.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"It's a surprise; you'll have to wait."

"Do I at least get a hint?" She pleaded.

"Oh, alright. It's a date."

"That's not a hint, Mulder. I already knew that."

"Well agent Scully, that's all I'm saying."

"But Mulder…"

"Oh I got to go G-woman. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too…" And he hung up. It was around two and Scully had some stuff to do. She figured that she would go over to her friend Ellen's for a while and fill her in on her life since they haven't spoken in a while. She was also looking forward to see her godson. (A/n: Ellen was in the episode Jersey Devil. She is the mother of Scully's godson Trent.) So she dialed her friend's number; she answered on the second ring.

"Hello" Ellen said on the other line.

"Ellen, it's Dana. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. You?"

"Just fine, just fine. Ha-ha actually I'm great."

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"The guy! Who is he?"

"How do you know there's a-"

"Dana, I can tell. It's obvious I can hear it in your voice-Trent! Stay inside it's freezing out! Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry. Tell my godson I said hello. And well, there is a guy. What're you doing right now?"

"Oh, nothing. I just finished up cleaning from my family Christmas party last night. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could stop down… to talk to you about this guy."

"Oh sure, you can come down whenever."

"How's now?"

"That's fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright see you." Then she clicked the phone to hang up and then found herself changing into more comfortable clothes and tying her hair up into a pony tail. She arrived at Ellen's about twenty minutes after their phone conversation.

--Meanwhile with Mulder--  
"What's your budget today sir?" The store employee had asked from behind the glass casing that was in front of him.

"Cost isn't a factor today. I'm just looking for something she'll love."

"Oh so it's an-"

--At Ellen's--  
Scully waited outside in the biting wind waiting for the door to open.  
"Aunt Dana!" A 10-year old boy greeted her. "Come in," He stepped aside letting the lady that stood before him in his home. "Mom's in the kitchen,"

"Thank you, Trent." She gave her godson a huge and then pulled away to take a good look at him. "My, you're getting so much taller! I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Yeah well, she's been making me eat my vegetables." They both laughed as he took her into the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes.

"Dana!" Ellen came running up to her best friend, her arms open waiting for an embrace."You look great!" She exclaimed as they hugged.

"Thanks. You do too."

"I put some coffee on. You still take yours with cream and no sugar?" (A/n: that's actually a fact there. That's how Scully takes her coffee) She set her dish rag down, wiped her hands on a nearby towel and walked over to Scully who was now sitting at the kitchen table. "Tell me about this guy! Is that Mulder guy jealous?"

"No, actually he's not."

"You're kidding! I could swear by the way you talked about him he would be. It seemed like he really liked you. And when I saw him when you had cancer-"

"No, Ellen you're missing the point," Scully began to laugh. "The guy is Mulder. He's my boyfriend now."

"What? Since when? Why don't you ever keep me updated anymore?"

"Calm down. It just happened Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve? That recent?"

"Yeah. And actually I think he's proposing tonight." Scully seemed to get excited when those last few words came out of her mouth. Ellen however, was no longer smiling; her smile had faded.

"Oh Dana, honey, don't get your hopes up. It seems a little too early for that."

"Well, actually last night he promised me he would soon." Ellen didn't say anything. "It's not too soon. It's not too soon at all. We've grown to care so much for each other over the past years. I'm sure he is the one. He loves me and I love him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. He's taught me so much…" She trailed off smiling. Even though Ellen didn't even know who Mulder was by the way Scully had described him he seemed like the perfect guy for her. He made her truly happy.

"Then I know he's a great guy. And you better make me a bridesmaid!" The both began to laugh.

"Of course you will be!"

"Mom!" Trent came running in. "You got me that electronic car without the batteries."

"Oh, I'll get you some this afternoon sweetie." He pouted; he wanted to play with his car now more than later. Ellen turned to her friend who was sitting quietly smiling to herself. "Dana, do you wanna go to the mall?" (A/n: UH OH MULDER'S AT THE MALL!) She looked at her watch, it was only 3:30.

"Sure, maybe I can buy a new dress for tonight."

"Perfect and I can help. "

--Mall with Mulder (around the time Scully was getting there)--  
"Thank you, ma'am." He thanked the young woman who was helping him, and turned to walk away.

"Hope all goes well tonight."

"Thank you." Mulder continued to walk around in the mall. It's been awhile since he's been there for something other than food. He came across a store called 'Sci-fi kids!' He decided to go in even though he was an adult. He was interested in seeing what they had.

--Mall With Scully--  
Ellen Scully and Trent both walked in through the doors of the food court. Trent immediately ran up to a man handing out samples from the restaurant 'Little Tokyo'. Ellen and Scully both knew where they were going; both were very familiar with the mall. Scully's eyes found a new store that had just been added; it was called 'Sci-fi Kids!' Since this reminded her of Mulder she was sure that she would be going in. "Ellen," Scully continued to look at the store. "I'm going to go into that store over there. I'll meet you at that dress store next to that video games shop?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just go get Trent his batteries." Scully walked off into the direction of the store she had her eye on. She walked right past Mulder and didn't even notice it because he was turned with his back facing her. But as soon as he turned around and noticed a short red-head he knew that was Scully. He gasped and turned right back around trying to devise a plan how to get to the cash register without being seen. Well, Scully was now in the back of the store so he decided that it was now or never. There wasn't anybody at the register so he paid for what he was buying and got the hell out of there! Scully didn't even see him.

'Ellen's probably waiting for me…' She thought as she walked over to where Mulder had been standing earlier. She looked at a small plush toy. It was a greenish grey alien. It of course had the big black eyes. She smiled as she thought 'Perfect.' She made her way to the register paid and then walked over to the store called 'Chic' where she was meeting her friend and her godson. "Where's Trent?" Scully asked once she noticed the boy wasn't with his mother.

"He's next door at the Video Game Store."

"Oh, okay." Ellen and Scully must've looked at dresses for about five minutes before Scully laid her eyes on what she thought to be perfect for that evening. It was a light grey dress that came just above her knees and it shimmered. It tied at the top with a rhinestone halter. "Perfect." Scully sighed. Ellen walked over to her side as she scanned the dress.

"It's great. It'll look great on you. You just have to go try it on." Once Scully had come out of the dressing room to show Ellen, Ellen gasped. "Dana! You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She spun around in the mirror. Yep, this dress was perfect.

--7pm-- Dana Scully's Apartment--  
She just hopped out of the shower, put her robe on, and begun to dry her hair. Drying her hair only took about 10 minutes and then she began to curl it. It had been a long time since she actually tried this hard to look perfect. She had to look perfect; this was the night Mulder was going to pop the question she was sure of it. Everything was great so far and she was great with time. As soon as she finished her hair around 7:30 she sprayed it with hair spray and began to apply her make-up. It was 7:50 by the time she was completely ready. She had everything done; her hair, make-up, her dress, and her shoes. The only thing left was to put the little green alien plush toy in a gift bag with tissue paper and wait for her hopefully soon-to-be-fiancée to arrive.

--7:30---Fox Mulder's---  
He was making good time. Once he jumped out of the shower he shaved, did his hair, and put on his nice formal attire. He was wearing black dress pants, a grey dress shirt, a red tie, and a black suit jacket. He looked suave. It was just about 7:50; the only thing he had to do was grab the small gift bag and bouquet of roses for Scully.

---  
As soon as there was a knock on the door Scully looked in the mirror to see that she looked flawless and then into the little hole in the door so she could see that it was Mulder. Once she answered the door her breath as well as his was just taken away. He was standing there with a gift bag and a dozen roses.

"Hey there." She grinned, as he did the same.

"Oh, these are for you." He stepped in through the doorway and handed her the two gifts he was baring. As she took the gifts she remembered she had a gift bag for Mulder. Actually, it was about the same size as the one he had given her. "Let me just put these in water, first." She made her way into the kitchen where thoughts raced in her mind. 'This bag is too big, though rather small, to have a ring in it.' She thought as she poured water in a vase, unwrapped the roses, and then slid them in. Looking back at Mulder, who was watching her with great awe for her beauty, she made her way to the coffee table where her bag for Mulder was and where her bag from Mulder was. "Why don't you open your first?" She put his gift into his hands. As soon as he took it he grabbed the green little alien through all the tissue paper and pulled him out. As he held it in his hands he developed this weird look, which made Scully worry. "You don't like it." His eyes got big at what she just said.

"No, baby I love it." He gave her a hug. "You open yours now. Okay?" he handed her the bag. He wanted to see the look on her face when she opened it. Her hands found a soft object and when she pulled it out she saw that it was the exact same thing that she had bought Mulder. They looked at each other smiling, and then laughing. "Do you like it?"

"Ha-ha yes!" She through her arms arm they were both still laughing. As she kissed him they were both still laughing which made them laugh even harder. "I love him!" she paused. "and you, of course."

"That's good." He glanced down at his watch. "But we better get going I have reservations for 8:30 and it's already 8:10." They headed out to the car where they sped up to get away and drive to the restaurant. They drove in silence for about five minutes in the falling snow until Mulder asked yet another wedding question.

"What song would you want to be your song for your wedding." Could he be any more obvious as to why he was asking her these questions?

"You mean the as the first dance as a husband and wife."

"Yeah…"

"Well, this I definitely never thought of." She paused for about 10 seconds thinking of what song she'd like it to be. "'Let Me Hold Your Hand'." Confused, Mulder took her hand in his and she began to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"No, Mulder. 'Let Me Hold Your Hand' is the title of the song."

"Oh." He stopped the car and took a mental note of what the song was so he could remember. "This is the place." It was exactly 8:28 when they had pulled up to "Café Euro" which is basically the nicest restaurant in town. He went to her side opened the door and then both proceeded into the restaurant to the front desk where the young teenager asked him if he had reservations and what name they were under.

"Mulder… for 8:30."

"Right this way." The blonde in her white polo and black dress pants walked them to their table where Mulder had pulled the seat out for Scully to sit down. "Your waiter will be here in just a moment to take your drink orders." It was a nice little table for two, right by the dance floor where couples were dancing. The table cloth was white and their napkins were neatly folded.

"You know Scully, look really beautiful tonight." Scully blushed and smiled while replying back to him.

"Why thank you Mulder." She paused looking down. "You clean up nicely yourself." The waiter had arrived and asked what they would like to drink.

"May I have a bottle of your finest whine?" Mulder had ordered for them both.

"Of course sir." He walked away to get that order.

As time went on they talked about anything and everything. They continued to laugh and talk as they ate their meals. "Mulder, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll only be a few minutes." She walked past him, touched his shoulder, and headed to the rest room. This is when Mulder decided to put his plan into action. He hurried over to the musicians and got the attention of the young brunette who was singing. He had whispered into her ear.

"Do you know the song 'Let Me Hold Your Hand?'" He hoped she would say yes so his plan would go according to plan.

"I do, would you like me to sing it now?"

"You're going to see a red head come out of that bathroom in a matter of minutes. She'll be wearing a grey dress. Once you see her sit down. Can you begin the song a few seconds after, please?"

"Of course… I can do that."

"Thank you so much."

He returned to his seat where he clutched the red velvet box in his pocket. He glanced to make sure Scully wasn't anywhere near before he pulled it out to make sure that the item was still in the box. He was growing very nervous, especially when Scully came near the table. As she sat down he glanced over at the lady who was about to sing the song he had asked. Once she sat down the music started and then came the singing.

_"Look your hands are shaking  
I can see right through your eyes  
your heart is breaking."_

"Dance with me?" She asked him. He could see she really did love this song. His plan was going perfectly. Scully would ask him to dance and then the rest would fall into place. He got up and reached out her hand which Scully took. He pulled her into a dance. His hand was in hers and his other arm around her waist.

_"Close your eyes and let yourself go…"_ Scully closed her eyes and then re-opened them. Her and Mulder just stared at each other as they swayed to the music. They didn't have to talk. No, it was better this way. It was if they were having a conversation with just their eyes. _"Knowing he is here…"_

"I love this song Mulder."

"I love you, Scully."

"And I love you." They were silent for the rest of the song, just swaying back and forth. Mulder occasionally spun her and kissed her on the forehead. Towards the end of the song he proceeded with the rest of his carefully planned plan.

_"haven't I already told you  
you're my family  
anything that breaks your heart  
it does the same to me  
does the same to me  
does the same to me_

_This is gonna pass  
Even though I know now  
it hurts so bad"_

"Scully," Mulder started as Scully looked up at his green eyes. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. I've been falling in love with you for a very long time. And although we just started an actual relationship with each other; I know you're the one. You saved my life so many times. You're the only one I have ever trusted and truly loved. Last night I told you that I planned to make you my wife," She realized now what he was getting at. Her eyes began to well up in tears. "I plan on making you my fiancée starting right now at this moment." He backed away from her and bent down to kneel on one knee. Everyone was watching with awe at the beautiful moment they were about to witness. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" Everyone around them was smiling. Scully was smiling too; she didn't notice any of the other people except her and Mulder.

"Fox William Mulder," She touched his shoulder "I… I… My answer is yes. YES! YES!" He grinned he biggest smile he has ever before. He slid the ring on to her finger and picked her up and spun her around. Everyone was clapping and cheering that made Scully and Mulder both blush.

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He placed her gently on the ground and gave her  
the most passionate kiss ever. In a distance… on the level above them there were photographs being shot of the two. Lights have been flashing at the start of their meal and have stopped up until they had started dancing. They returned to their table to finish their dessert.

"Oh jeez. What're we to tell Skinner?" Scully was holding onto his hand once her dessert and his were both finished.

"I think, actually he'll understand." Mulder gave her a lively smile. He knew something she didn't.

"Are you not telling me something?" He just smiled again at her and then got the check.

They proceeded out the door with Mulder's arm around her. It didn't fully sink into her mind yet that she was marrying Mulder. All she knew right now is that she couldn't be happier. "I can't believe I'm marrying you, Mulder." Scully spoke softly as he got into the car leaned over and kissed her.

"And I can't believe I'm marrying you Scully. But I'm just glad I am. I love you." They both stared at each other for a long moment before Scully replied the expected reply.

"I love you too."

"My place?"

"Yeah, but let's stop by my apartment. I need to get my clothes for work."

They drove off silently in the falling snow.

**---  
What to expect next chapter  
Mulder and Scully telling people cough like skinner cough and cough Mrs. Scully cough and everyone else that should be informed cough cough about their marriage plans. Oh and they've been assigned a new case. One similar to the episode "Irresistible". That one without a doubt will bring them closer…. I have a plan. :D Please R&R. Oh and it took my so long to write this. I don't know why though. I started on the ninth and finished on the twelfth and I couldn't log in to upload it. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
--Andrea :D**

ps. i love that song... i found it in a youtube mulder and scully video. I couldn't find the lyrics on line so typed them up as i listened. if you wanna see the vid go to youtube and search "Let Me Hold Your Hand'. You'll know which one it is. It's the first one... and it had Mulder on Scully on it at first glance.


	5. In the Future

**Here's chapter five. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think in a review after you have read it. Thanks.  
Story Title- With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter Title- In the Future…**

---  
Scully, who was cuddled up to Mulder's side, awoke to an annoying buzzing noise which also awoke Mulder. Mulder, being closer to the source producing the nuisance of a noise, clonked it with his hand causing it to stop.

"Morning." Mulder whispered to Scully who was staring up at him with her blue eyes. The morning sun beamed down on them both. It made the red head look exceptionally beautiful, especially to Mulder who kept staring down at her. She pulled herself up so her lips could kiss his.

"Morning, to you too." She got off of the bed and began to stretch.

"Did you sleep well?" He got up as well and proceeded into the bathroom to start his shower water.

"It seemed like my best night of sleep, yet." She smiled to herself remembering how last night went. 'I'm marrying my partner.' She grinned even wider. 'How crazy will we sound when either I or Mulder announce who we are? Hello, I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Mulder.' She laughed and trailed her way into the bathroom. "Toast and coffee, fiancée?" She had to throw in the 'fiancée' part when she asked him about breakfast. It made him both smile and laugh.

"Sounds appetizing, fiancée." She made her way into the kitchen where she began making four pieces of toast and coffee. Mulder had been faster than she had expected. As a matter of fact as soon as she got the bread out he came out. "Your turn?" He asked walking over to the red head who was gawking at how wonderful he looked just coming out of the shower. She had seen him like this before but now she was taking notice to him even more because she was actually allowed to check him out; they were getting married! His hair was dripping wet and the water rolled of his head onto the rest of his body. His muscles looked so toned. The sunlight that was seeping through the blinds made him glow. "G-woman?" She hadn't been paying attention; she was just staring awkwardly.

"Yeah… Oh but I didn't finish making-"He cut her off.

"Don't worry I'll do it." He smiled. "You take your coffee with crème but no sugar, and you prefer grape jelly over strawberry."

"You know me too well." She smiled as she walked into the already steamy bathroom. About fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and was completely ready. She had her work clothes on and so did Mulder, who sat on the couch reading a newspaper in his work attire as well. She walked into the living room where Mulder stood up and followed her into the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee and got out the cream as she jellied her toast. After she took a bite of her now jellied toast Mulder handed her her coffee. Before she could take a sip of her drink Mulder leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm grape." He mumbled loud enough for Scully to here; it made her laugh.

Walking into work, they acted all professional. Once on the elevator on their way to their office Mulder put his arm around Scully's waist and kissed her on the cheek. As soon as the elevator doors opened they heard the ringing of their office phone. Scully ran to the door, unlocked it, went in, and answered the phone.

"Hello... Good, how about yours… yes sir… alright… we'll be right there." It was clearly the A. D. on the phone. "Skinner wants us in his office right now… "She hesitated. "Are we going to tell him our news now?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"If you're ready." She returned the smile and sauntered off in front of him to the elevator. He was smiling to himself the whole time. As thoughts of how Skinner would react ran through Scully's mind Mulder didn't really think of anything really. Yes, he definitely knew something Scully didn't. You could tell by the grin he was still wearing on his face.

As the two agents went in to Skinner's office he was seated at his desk and noticed the look upon Scully's face. She looked very nervous.

"Hello, agents." He greeted them. "I trust that you both enjoyed your vacation." He smiled. Either Scully was being paranoid or she thought at that remark both Skinner and Mulder had been keeping something from her. There was a long pause.

"Sir, I don't think the reason you called us in here was to ask of our holiday was it?" Skinner and Mulder both smiled at each other as Scully said this.

"No, it wasn't."

"Well what was it for?" Mulder sat quietly as the two talked.

"Nice ring." Skinner noticed Scully's ring on her ring finger; it glistened in the light. She quickly moved her hand from the position it was in and slid it under her other hand. Mulder saw this and couldn't help but to laugh. She looked at him… with the eyebrow. That made him laugh even harder.

"Mulder!" She nudged him in the arm. "What's going on."

"Agent Scully," Skinner had regained her attention once more. "CONGRATULATIONS!" She looked puzzled. She gave Skinner a face that seemed as if she were seeing frogs fall from the sky. "Agent Mulder told me. I'm very happy for you both."

"Oh… uhm… thank you. But sir you don't plan on separating us, right?"

"Actually Agent Scully," Mulder grabbed her hand. "I was. But Mulder changed my mind. I believe that you two can remain professional when you should be." He smiled and began to walk the two agents to the door.

"You knew he'd react that way?" Scully asked him with her hands on her hips as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"You're not ad are you?"

"No… I'm just glad he supports us on our decision."

--  
The rest of the day at work was oddly boring. The majority of the time at the office they spent reading over past files and catching up on paperwork. Scully looked at her watch when it read 4:55 and then looked up at Mulder who was ready to launch another pencil up to the ceiling. "Ready to leave?" She asked getting up and grabbing her coat. Mulder, grabbing his as well was reluctant to finally get out and leave.

--Scully's Apartment--  
After setting their stuff down both agents nearly collapsed on the couch. It was very silent as Mulder held Scully in his arms, but all the peacefulness was erupted by Scully's home phone ringing. She groaned and got up to answer it only to find out that it was her mother.

"Hello? Oh hey mom… uhm the day after tomorrow?... When do they leave… Yeah… What time… Alright… love you too… bye."

"What's up?" Mulder asked.

"My mom wants the family to all have dinner Wednesday… before Bill returns for San Diego."

"I thought Bill had already left?"

"No, he was staying in a hotel… that drives my mother crazy."

"Who'll all be there Wednesday?"

"My mom, Bill, Tara and their kids, and Charlie, Michelle, and their kids, oh and us of course." She walked over to the kitchen where she grabbed a notepad and a pen. Then, she walked back to the couch and sat on Mulder's lap.

"We're telling them all that night then, right?" Mulder asked putting his arms around Scully's waist and bringing her closer.

"I was planning on it." She took the pen to the paper. "But now, we need to think about this wedding."

"I guess the first and most important thing we both need to decide is when."

"Well, it's December now… January in a few days… and the wedding will take some time to plan… and with our schedules… well how about at the end of March?"

"Sounds good… the 25ths a Saturday… that good?" Scully began to jot some things down one of them being the date of the wedding.

"Perfect. Now let's pick a place."

"Being as it will still be cold in March I guess we're thinking indoor wedding."

"You guessed right. Now the only thing I want to think about is food."

"Shouldn't we do that when it's like a few weeks before?" Scully began laughing as she heard what Mulder just said; he had misunderstood her.

"No, Mulder I mean I'm hungry right now. We didn't eat dinner." She stood up and walked into the kitchen; he was right behind her. "Now," She said opening up the freezer. "What should I make us?"

"Voila." Mulder pulled out a frozen package in the freezer; it was a package of chicken voila. The two actually ate dinner together at the kitchen table. Usually, like after work they eat their dinner at the table looking over case files. "More wine?" Mulder asked, pouring himself another glass as him and Scully settled themselves on the couch. Soft music played from her stereo next to the TV. The wine was taking its usual effect on the two.

"Please" Scully replied while holding her empty glass to Mulder. Before Scully could get a sip of her poured wine Mulder got up and held his hand out to Scully. (A/n: Just like he did in 'The Post Modern Prometheus') Scully got up from the couch, almost falling in the process due to the amount of wine she had consumed. Luckily, Mulder supported her and held her as the swayed back in forth, He occasionally spun her out, had her spin back in, and twirled her.

"Two dances in two nights, nice." She laughed and received a short laugh from her partner as a reply. "You're good at leading, Mulder. I never told you that. But even as we were investigating that case about 'The Great Mutato'," She had said the name of the 'so called monster' as if it were a joke. "Which is by the way the first time we dance, you never once stepped on my feet." She slurred.

"Tell me it's endearing." He laughed.

"It is." She groaned. "It is." She repeated and grabbed his neck hard and pushed it so that his lips would meet hers. She was obviously drunk. Mulder on the other hand, well Mulder was sober. He was also very surprised at Scully's actions. He had seen her drunk only once but this would be the first time he had ever seen her act like this while she was drunk. "Now, we are spending the night together, Mr. Mulder." Mulder paused because he knew leaving Scully alone at her home drunk was not smart and because he knew that Skinner may second guess things if they accidently arrived to work late.

"Alright." He said wondering if this was the right thing to do. 'Why did Scully have to get drunk, tonight?' He thought as Scully rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. He gasped. 'I wanted to talk to her.' She stood up quickly and then collapsed back onto the couch, which made Mulder worry. "You alright?" He waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Scully?" His voice became more worried.

"Just dizzy." She told him trying to stand up again, but Mulder wouldn't let her.

"Nope, you're not getting up." She through her over his shoulder and carried her off to the bedroom. "Time for bed." Scully fell right asleep; right after they both got changed she just dozed off as soon as she laid down. "Goodnight, Scully." He told her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He knew she was already asleep so he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

---7 am---  
"Scully," He gently nudged her to get up. "I'm going home. I'll see you in an hour." He kissed her on the cheek and as she sat up he said, "I love you." She replied the same thing as he walked out of her bedroom.

Mulder had arrived there into the basement office before Scully. Knowing Mulder, Scully had picked something up for him. He rarely caught breakfast.

"Hey there." Scully walked in and over to Mulder where she placed a kiss on his cheek and handed him his muffin and coffee.

"Thank you, thank you." He told her. "Are you cold too?"

"Yeah now that you mention it; it is quite drafty in here." He draped his coat over her shoulders over her coat.

"Thank you. So what do we have to do today?"

"Paperwork. Gross." She laughed as they began their paper work. Mulder occasionally launched newly sharpened pencils up into the ceiling, one of his many talents.

---

"Three months Mulder, only three!" She said as they walked off into a store where they were to order their wedding invitations. "I've planned how we're going to plan this perfectly and-"

"What? You planned how to plan?" He laughed, but didn't get a reply from her that he was searching for. Nope instead of a smile or a laugh she remained the same. Her face looked stressed.

"One fifty? You think that'll be enough?" Scully asked Mulder after they got into the car to escape the biting air after they had ordered their invitations.

"It'll be fine." Mulder started the car and headed off towards Scully's apartment.

---  
"Mulder I think you should move in." Scully said as she took off her heels and laid down on the couch with her head in Mulder's lap looking up at Mulder.

"Yeah me too. My place is too small to fit both of us and yours is nicer." He laughed. "Much nicer" He added.

"Now…" She hesitated. " What about a family?"

"What do you mean 'family'" She got the notion that Mulder did not want a family and she regretted opening her mouth at all.

"Do you want kids?"

"I'd love to have a kid, G-woman. A couple of Mulders and Scullys running around could be interesting." She smiled at hearing this and the frowned. Mulder had noticed the frown that was now plastered upon her face; he knew why. "Hey," He touched her shoulder to reassure her. "We'll try. We'll try again and again, and we won't give up. We won't give up on a miracle." He told her. This was the reassurance she needed. "Do we agree G-woman?" She nodded and grinned widely. "I think we already have three names picked out."

"What do you mean?" He was grinning which meant he was joking about something.

"G-girl, G-boy, or G-baby" He laughed and then a pillow came whirling at his face but stopped right before she hit him. "Nice right?"

"Perfect." She laughed and propped herself up with an arm. "Of course we'd have to buy a house. Yeah, a house would be nice. And then there're our jobs."

"I agree, Scully. They're way to risky if we're going to have children and raise them. What do we do?" Scully didn't really want to think about what she rather be doing in the F.B.I. than working side by side with her partner. They almost lost their lives so many times and she knew that she wouldn't want her children to undergo the pain of losing a parent… or both.

"Well… when the time comes we'll talk about it."

"Well," He stood up and held his hand out to her so she could take it to be pulled up next to him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "Maybe…" He kissed her ferociously and pulled away. He had a bit of lust in his voice as he spoke. "We can…" He gave her a peck on the lips. "Try for…" She received another peck. "A little…" And then another. "G-baby" And then she received yet another. "Right now." And with the final peck on the lips he gave her he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her off into the bedroom. After they were passing the bedroom door Scully kicked it which rattled the whole apartment.

---  
This chapter was short. I didn't have them assigned to a case or anything like I said. I decided that this would be a wedding planning and talking about the future chapter. Next chapter is all about the dinner at Mrs. Scully's and telling the family of engagement. Please review. :D


	6. The Day After Tomorrow

**R&R when you're done..please.  
Disclaimer… I do not own anything…at all. Frowns and sobs**

Story Title- With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter Title- The Day After Tomorrow

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms, like they always do nowadays. Scully awoke before Mulder that morning and she was feeling quite well. (A/n: No, she's not pregnant) She had a horrible pounding headache and she was burning up. "Mmm…" She groaned and pulled away from Mulder's death grab he had on her tiny waist, making him wake up.

"Where're you going? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." He got up and followed Scully into the bathroom where she was standing in front of the medicine cabinet.

"I have a fever. It's nothing." She grabbed a medicine bottle, and since her hands were clammy it slipped from her grasp, fell to the floor, and burst open allowing for about two hundred gel caps to fall out. "Shit!" she said as she bent down to pick them up. Mulder helped her.

"I think you should call off, today. I don't want you getting any worst. Just rest."

"I'm fine." Scully said as she returned to her upright position as well as Mulder. Hair fell to her face.

"You're not going to work." He pushed her hair behind her ears and held her face. Finally realizing that she had been beaten, she nodded and agreed. For the rest of the day Scully laid on the couch watching movie after movie and falling asleep cuddled up with a pillow and a blanket. Her headache began to subside every now and then. Her hands were weak and she could barely move to pour herself another glass of water. Skinner had let Mulder leave around three since Scully wasn't feeling well. By the time Mulder had gotten home Scully was asleep. He had picked up the wedding invitations that they both ordered and made his ways to the kitchen table where the guest lists were. All Mulder had to do was tie the bows on the invitation, stuff the envelopes, and write the addresses. Scully wanted to get the invitations done today and send them out that night. It took him about an hour to get them done, and Scully still hadn't woken up. He decided to gently shake her up so they could both get ready.

"Scully, sweetie… wake up." He gently nudge her and smiled as soon as he saw her eyes.

"Mmm… What time is it?" She asked as she sat up. He felt her forehead.

"You don't feel that warm any more. It's four… we have to get ready."

"Oh, Mulder the invitations! We need to get the invitations done. But we have to be at my mother's by 5:30." She panicked.

"It's okay." He brought her into the kitchen where her eyes fell upon the envelopes that were stuffed and addressed.

"Mulder," She put her arms around him. "You really do amaze me. Thank you."

"No problem G-woman. " He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she pulled away to get changed.

---

They pulled up to the house around 5:20.

"Okay, we'll tell them at Dinner. I don't know what to be more nervous or excited." Scully told Mulder just as she was going to swallow a pill.

"It'll be fine." Mulder gave her hand a tight squeeze before getting out of the car and walking around to open her door for her.

"I mean I hope they don't think it's too sudden."

"Do you think it is?" They walked up to the door hand in hand. But before Scully could answer Mulder's question the door swung open, and they were ushered in by Mrs. Scully who had pulled the two into a tight embrace. Just as Scully had pulled away her mother had noticed the sight of her glittering engagement ring above the one she had received for Christmas.

"Dana…" She said, staring at the ring and trying to grab her daughter's hand. "When did this…" Scully snatched her hand away quickly.

"Mom, it was supposed to be a surprised…." Scully whispered but then got interrupted by her mother.

"It certainly is a surprise." Scully looked to Mulder, who was confused as to how Mrs. Scully was feeling about this, then Scully continued on.

"Fox proposed a few days ago." A huge smile formed on Mrs. Scully's face as she grabbed their coats. Luckily, for the two, nobody heard this conversation. "Mom, please don't tell anyone else. Please."

"Don't worry baby, I won't."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scully."

"Now Fox, you better start calling me mom." He smiled as he and Scully trailed off into the family room.

"Auntie Dana!" Cried a bunch of toddlers as they ran from the couch to their aunt and Mulder. "Uncle Fox!" They also cheered, after clinging on to their aunt's leg. Matthew climbed into Mulder's arms.

"Hello, Bill" Mulder greeted his soon to be brother in law, who was standing with his arm outstretched to Mulder.

"Hi." Bill smiled as they were both in a firm handshake. Scully smiled at the two of them. She was very pleased that Bill finally had came around to Mulder.

"Football game in five minutes, Fox. Steelers verse the Ravens. We're betting. You in?" Charlie, Scully's kid brother said as he jokingly hit Mulder in the shoulder.

"You know it!"

"See," Tara started while pulling back her blonde hair with one hand and the other on her pregnant belly. "I told you that he'd come around."

"And I am so glad too." Scully laughed. 

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Melody, Charlie's three-year-old who was just in her mother, Michelle's lap crawled onto Scully's before he got up. Everyone then proceeded into the kitchen.

"I'm about to pop; I swear!" Tara squealed as she received a kick from the inside of her stomach.

"Just a little while longer." Her mother-in-law reassured her. Melody was still in her Auntie's arms and then ran to her Mommy to get some food. Matthew was still in Mulder's arms and didn't want to leave and then Bill grabbed him. As soon as everyone was served and sitting around the huge dining table Scully looked over at Mulder and smiled; it was time. They both stood up and put their arms around each other's waist.

"Everyone," Mulder started. "We have wonderful news." He let Scully finish as soon as he had everyone's attention. Scully flashed her ring out to everyone.

"Fox and I are getting married!" She cheered and received smiles and congratulations from everyone.

The rest of the dinner consisted on talk of Tara and Bill's baby and the wedding. The men talked about the football game that they were missing.

"Me? Well, I'd have to go with the Steelers." Mulder said as they began to bet.

"Raven's for me." Bill told them both.

"Ravens. Born Ravens fan." Charlie told both as he got up from the table and put both his plate, Michelle's, and Melody's in the kitchen.

"Yeah okay? You haven't always liked the Ravens. You only started after I went to a Ravens game down in Baltimore. When you were ten and always copying me." Bill teased Charlie as he took Tara and Matthew's plates into the kitchen. 

"And what about me? Am I not allowed to get in this bet?" Scully said while she and Mulder walked into the family room where the game was on after putting their plates away. "I'm for the Steelers."

"What? Dana, we haven't watched football with you since we were kids." Bill told his little sister.

"And have you forgot how I was always right with who won? Have you? Oh and when we played football who always threw the best passes? Your baby sister Bill? Yeah that would be correct." Mulder was staring at her as she pulled out a twenty from her wallet and laid it on the table with the other money.

"Wow, Scully. You just keep unfolding like a flower."(A/n: If you can tell me in a review where that line came from you get a cookie!) Who would've known that Dana Scully used to be a football buff?

"Fine." Bill and Charlie said simultaneously as the game came back from commercial.

"Who do you think is going to win Matthew?" Bill asked his son after he pulled him onto his lap. Matthew looked at his daddy with a very confused and then began to cry.

"He's sad you're gonna lose!" Scully laughed at her brother and then took her nephew into her arms. "I'll change him."

---  
The game was tied and they had two minutes left in the fourth quarter. It was just enough time to run about to more plays, and Pittsburgh had the ball. On the first play they got about 3 yards. And on the second Ben Roethlisberger, the quarter back for the team decided to use his sneak. He snuck past the Ravens who were being blocked by his fellow teammates. He received blows from few of the Ravens both he made it all the way to the touchdown and that was it. The Pittsburgh Steelers won the game with just 5 seconds to go!

"TOUCHDOWN!" Scully cheered as her and Mulder stood up. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "I believe this would be mine and my fiancée's money boys?" Scully laughed at her brothers as she grabbed the money on the table.

Michelle Tara and Mrs. Scully all laughed as they watched both Mulder and Scully cheer and Bill and Charlie shake their heads.

"Woah!" Tara screamed, and Bill ran to her side.

"What is it baby?" Bill grabbed her face with his hands.

"My water…My water… it just broke." She smiled up at her husband and everyone around them.

---  
**Okay, so short chapter. Review, please. I love your reviews.**

--Andrea :D 


	7. This Certainly is a Surprise

**This was the most exciting chapter to write.  
Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed  
writing it.  
Chapter 7- This Certainly is a Surprise.**

Charlie ushered the children into the children's waiting room at the hospital while all the adults followed Bill and Tara, who about to get put into a wheel chair.

"Breathe, Tara. Breathe!" Bill told her as she squeezed his hand.

"Only the father of the child and one other person are allowed to be in the room while she is having this baby." A nurse with long brown hair told the group of people standing before her.

"Come on, Mulder." Scully grabbed his hand and pulled him back in the direction of the waiting room.

"Charlie…" Michelle followed Scully's action. Mrs. Scully and Bill followed the nurse to go get changed after Bill had filled out the necessary forms.

---  
1 hour later.

It was ten o'clock and the kids began to get tired. Matthew was curled up in Mulder's arms resting peacefully while Melody was in Charlie's sleeping soundly. Michelle was also sleeping on Charlie's shoulder. Mulder's hand was in Scully's. Their fingers caressed each other's hand as they waited patiently for news from either Bill of Mrs. Scully. Bill came into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face.

"Six pounds and seven ounces," He whispered but loud enough so Scully and Mulder could hear. "and six pounds six ounces."

"Two babies?" Scully asked.

"Madeleine Christine and Holly Margret," Bill smiled widely ask Scully attempted to wake up Charlie

"Charlie…" She nudged him in the shoulder opposite of Michelle.

"The baby's born. Michelle," They both woke up. Bill took Matthew into his arms and held him as Mulder and Scully walked out and down the hall to Tara's room. They were soon followed by Charlie and Michelle. Mulder had his arm around Scully's waist as they walked into the hospital room where they saw Tara holding one of the babies and Mrs. Scully holding the other. Mrs. Scully got up with the baby in her arms, which was Holly and handed her to her daughter.

"And which one's this?" Scully asked her mother in a hushed tone.

"This little angel is Holly Margret Scully." Scully and Mulder both gazed down at the sleeping baby in Scully's arms. She walked over to the chair in which her mother was sitting before. Mulder kneeled down next to her and continued to smile at the baby. After a while Scully gave the baby to Charlie to hold and Mulder held the older baby, Madeleine. Scully loved how Mulder looked holding Madeleine. He smiled so brightly and introduced himself as 'Uncle Fox'.

In about an hour later Mulder, Scully, Mrs. Scully, Charlie, Michelle, and Melody all left. Bill and Matthew stayed. Matthew crawled up beside his very tired mommy and fell fast asleep once again while Bill watched.

"Two kids Mulder, two!" Scully said in the car. "I'll be lucky if I can even have one." He gave her one tight squeeze of her hand and released it. But as soon as he released it she grabbed it once again. "Who said you could let go?" Mulder laughed.

"So work tomorrow?"

"I think we can manage waking up early. What do you think?"

"I think we'll be fine."

---  
NEW YEARS EVE.

"It's New Years Eve Scully," Mulder said grabbing his and her coat.

"It is isn't it?" She allowed him to help her put her coat on.

"Well, I hope you're not tired."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have reservations for the best restaurant in town!"

"Well it's five thirty right now; how much time do I have to get ready?" Scully asked when getting on the elevator.

"The reservations are for eight."

"In other words I have no time to get ready." Scully laughed.

"You always look beautiful, baby." Mulder told her while grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around so he could lay soft kisses on her jaw bone. He knew that once the elevator made the ding sound he had to quit. He never knew who could be waiting in the garage.

Once home Scully rushed into the bathroom and began washing her hair in the sink.

"You know you can shower, if you need to." Scully called out from the bathroom to Mulder.

After she washed her hair she rushed into her and Mulder's bedroom so she could fix her hair up a bit. She blow dried it with a spiral brush so her red hair had a voluminous look to it. Once she was sure her hair was perfect she put on her make-up. She was going for a sexy intense look; that's just what she got too. Her eye lashes were big and her eye liner lined the bottom of her eyes and the eye lid perfectly. When it came to her lips she just put on a clear lip gloss to make her lips shine. She wore a white and black strapless dress that fell to her knees, skin colored panty hose, and black heels. Over her dress she wore a black sweater, which she didn't button up.

"Woah," Mulder said, coming out of the bathroom. He looked completely ready. He wore nice back dress pants, a white dress shirt with gray pinstripes, and a grey vest over his shirt. His tie wasn't yet tied it just hung around his neck loosely.

"What? It's not too much is it?" Scully asked, while fastening the necklace she had received from Mulder around her neck.

"No of course not; you look perfect, absolutely breathtaking." Mulder put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He began to kiss her jawbone and made his way to her collar bone. Scully enjoyed every moment of this. But then she caught sight of his watch; it read 7:35. She shrugged him off.

"You save all that for tonight." She told him with a bit of lust in her tone. She gave him a passionate kiss on his lips and he caressed her sides which made her shiver. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we better leave, now." She told him while pulling away.

---  
As they pulled up to the Italian restaurant and parked it began to snow. He walked around to open the door for her. He pulled her close as they made their way into the crowded restaurant.

Because Mulder had made reservations previously, they were seated immediately. They were close to the dance floor, which is just how Mulder liked it.

Once their food arrived they began picking off of each other's plates. Scully ordered a reduced fat chicken alfredo. And Mulder had gotten spaghetti and meat balls.

"Did you know you're perfect Scully?" Mulder said. He stopped eating his spaghetti and just gazed at her. She looked up and returned a gaze. She had a huge smile on her face; that made Mulder's grow even wider.

"Thank you, Mulder."

"That is why I don't understand why you're eating a reduced fat dinner. You're perfect."

"I have to fit into my wedding dress. Which I by the way better by soon" Scully said while stealing a meat ball off of Mulder's plate and getting sauce on her face while doing that. He smirked at the sauced she now had above her lip.

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous." He smiled knowing that she had no idea about the sauce that was right there. "You have..come here," Mulder said, leaning over to Scully who leaned over as well. He picked up his napkin and wiped her mouth. He then kissed her. The dance floor was crowded and soft music was playing. Mulder had to hold her in her arms as they listened to this music. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he pulled her to the dance floor where he pulled her close so they could dance. He took in her scent as they danced. He would occasionally spin her out and whisper I love you in her ear.

"I love you." He told her.

"Oh brother," she replied with a smirk. He pulled her back to look at her; she was smiling. (A/n: The episode Triangle.)

"I love you too, Mulder." He pulled her into a long kiss. He caressed her sides just as he did before they left. Scully loved the feeling of his hands on her. She was so grateful that she no longer had to hide her feelings for him and long for him to act the way he was doing that night.

"Are we having dessert, Scully?"

"You mean here? Well don't think something bad of me but I'd rather leave here and go have dessert at home." She knew he wouldn't think less of her.

"That's what I was hoping for."

"You should be excited for what I have prepared." She whispered into his ear with her lips touching his ear. This made him quiver and get goose bumps.

As soon as the song ended he locked her in one more passionate kiss before leading her back to the table. They smiled for the rest of their dinner before asking for the check. He grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He kept his hand in hers the whole way home. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. It was just like that.

"Wait here." Scully told Mulder as she dashed into the bedroom to change.

"Hey baby, did you know you could out run any women in the highest heels?" When Scully came out she was only wearing a camisole and shorts. She pushed him down onto the couch and began laying kisses all over him. She took off his vest, untied his tie, and then she unbuttoned his shirt. She laid kisses all over his chest and ran her well manicured nails all over him. He couldn't take it anymore and she knew it by the bulge in his pants.

"That's enough." He groaned.

"What?" Scully asked, a little disappointed.

He kissed her passionately and the picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom.

---  
The digital alarm clock next to their bed hit 11:59 and Scully lay on top of Mulder. They were both entangled in the sheets of the bed. Scully grabbed the remote from her nightstand and flicked the TV on. The countdown was at time square in New York. The ball was just about to drop. She would remain on top of him and they would smile at each other and occasionally look at the TV.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

It was New Year's Day. On the TV you could hear people screaming happy new year and it would show people kissing every second.

"Happy New Year, Mulder." He pressed his lips against his and kissed her long and hard.

"Happy New Year, Scully. I love you." She smiled against his lips and they kissed once again while they were smiling.

"And I love you, Mulder….a lot."

---  
3 weeks later.

Scully hopped out of bed right before hers and Mulder's alarm went off. She had this gross metallic taste in her throat and she felt as if the contents in her stomach were about to explode. She weaseled her way out of Mulder's death grip he had on her and made her way to the bathroom. Mulder soon followed her.

"Scully, are you okay? I thought you were over that." He was referring to her fever she had only three weeks ago. Scully knew that it was the middle of January and it was also the time of the year where people get sick. This time it was different and she knew it. Back in medical school you remembered learning about how people feel when they just get pregnant. This is how Scully felt. She had a needing to eat more and she was sick in the morning. She didn't think it was a coincidence; she felt inside of her that it was something more. After she finished she stood up quickly and made her way to the sink. In the process of doing that she got dizzy and fell forward right in to Mulder's arms.

"You didn't answer me. Are you okay? Are you getting sick all over again."

"Mulder, I really don't know," She told him trying to regain her balance and begin to brush her teeth.

"But Scully," He began, grabbing her waist once he saw she swayed to one side. "You just fell forward and threw up. That's not normal. Now I know you're a doctor but I really want you to go get checked out." Once Scully spit out her mouthful of the mixture of toothpaste and water she turned around to see how concerned Mulder's face was. She didn't want to get checked out because she didn't want to be disappointed.

"Alright, Mulder. I'll make an appointment today."

"I'll tell Skinner you'll be out. I'm going to go into work I want you to call me as soon as you get out of the doctor's office-wait, do you need me to drive you there?" Scully laughed, she thought it was funny to see Mulder like this. It was as funny as it was endearing.

"Mulder, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, completely sure?" He asked as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She looked pale in the morning sunlight. 

"I'm sure." She plopped down on the couch and took out her cell phone to call Skinner. "Hello sir, it's Dana Scully… I'm well that's what I'm calling about… See I'm going to make a doctor's appointment today there's well something wrong… No, it's nothing too serious… Mulder just wants to see what's going on and so do I… Okay thank you." She sat on the couch huddled in a blanket and then she called her doctor. He had a cancellation at 9 so he could take her then. Mulder ran around and looked for her keys and Scully laughed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and a tight hug.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you get out. I hope you feel better. Be careful, I love you."

"I will call you, Mulder. Thank you. And I will be careful, and I love you too. And actually I love you more." Scully tried to lighten the mood.

"No, impossible," He turned around and headed for the door.

"It's true, Mulder. Bye."

"No Scully, it isn't." He left the door and made his way to work after leaving the apartment.

---  
She felt different that day. She's felt different for the past few weeks. Maybe it was the New Year or something but she felt different. She felt different in a very good way. As she made her way into the doctor's office and signed in with the nurse at the front desk she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Everyone else in the room looked miserable but Scully looked incredibly happy. She was however worried about what was actually wrong with her. She decided to completely eliminate the possibility of her having a child. She doubted that that was actually what was happening to her. She couldn't raise her hopes and then get them all crushed.

"Dana Scully?" The nurse behind the glass said. Scully rose up from her seat. "You can go right in. He'll be with you shortly."

After running some tests, doing the usual checkup procedures such as taking blood pressure, and some other things the doctor came back into the room. Scully was standing up reading a poster on eye care.

"Dana," He said closing the door. "You may want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Scully stomach dropped. She was sure that she was about to hear that something horribly wrong was taking affect.

"What is it doctor?" She asked taking a seat once again on the table.

"Well these tests we ran such as the urine test and others has told me that you are indeed," He paused and a bunch of emotions rose in Scully; she was waiting for his answer to her and Mulder's question. "Pregnant," He said with a huge smile. Scully didn't reply she just kept repeating her mind what he had just told her. "Now we're going to have to take an ultrasound to see how far along you are and to make sure that this is correct. I'm fairly sure it is though."

"Uhm…A-are we taking the ultrasound today?" Scully stuttered; she was in shock and disbelief. She was truly happy at what he had just said but she was too shocked to show her emotions.

"If you'd like to today, we can do it just down the hall." Scully smiled, finally.

"Today would be perfect."

During her ultrasound she the nurse and doctor saw on the monitor a very tiny baby which indicated she wasn't too far along.

"Well judging by at the state of development your baby girl or boy is in, I'd say you are about 3 weeks along." Scully didn't want to ask questions she was just amazed and happy that this was true. She was waiting for her alarm clock to sound and wake her up at any moment.

"Now, can I have printouts of this…to show my fiancée?"

"Of course," The nurse replied. "I'll have them in just a moment." The nurse left the room and in that moment Scully called Mulder.

"Mulder?" Scully grinned into the telephone.

"Yes? Scully, are you okay? Nothing to serious is wrong right?"

"Actually Mulder this is serious. But everything is perfect. And it's not bad. It's wonderful actually."

"Mind explaining to me what happened?"

"Not over the phone; I have to tell you in person. But I got to go right now. I love you."

"Okay? I'll see you tonight. Love you too. Bye."

When the nurse returned Scully got handed the pictures of her ultrasound and then she was allowed to leave after receiving pamphlets on pregnancy.

---

Mulder rushed into the apartment, put his keys and coat down, and then rushed to Scully's side on the couch. She was sitting quietly with a few papers in her hands, however Mulder could not see what they were. 

"Well Scully what's going on?" Mulder asked. She grabbed his hands and then smiled into his eyes.

"Mulder I want you to take a look at something." He was then expecting the worst once he heard her words. He frowned as she handed him a piece of photo paper. His jaw dropped once he realized what he was looking at.

"This is… Is this what I think it means?"

"If you think it means that we're going to have that g-baby then you're correct." She smiled widely. They both stood up and embraced tightly with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to be a father! And a husband!" Scully smiled at his words. "But how Scully?"

"I don't really want to ask how. I'm just glad it's true. Believe me I'm curious about the truth but the truth is I'm afraid of the truth." He smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. By now they were both in tears.

"This is certainly a surprise."

"It is Mulder. It really is."

---  
**I hope you liked this chapter. It made me excited writing it.  
Please review. Hope this chapter was long enough. Tell me if you want them to be longer and I'll make it happen.  
-Andrea :D**


	8. Dress Buying and Rehearsal Dinner

**Chapter 8- Dress buying and Rehearsal Dinner**

It was about two months later since Scully and Mulder had received their good news. Scully woke up at Mulder's touch. He moved the hair out of her blue eyes and smiled down at her. She looked down and smiled when she saw Mulder's hand on her slightly noticeable 3 months pregnant abdomen. She rolled out of bed a few minutes before it was actually time to get up.

"It's time to get up already?" He asked pouting.

"Yes, Mulder. We have a lot to do today. I'm buying my dress after work. I'm expecting to have a big day at work, you know what I'm talking about," Obviously he didn't know what she was talking about. He just continued to listen to what she was telling him. "Also my mother's coming over for dinner tonight."

He followed her into the kitchen where she sat down at the table with her dead down. He began to make coffee and then he saw that Scully had stood up immediately and walked to the bathroom. She was over taken by a all too familiar feeling. She loathed morning sickness. Mulder walked into the bathroom with her and rubbed her back while she did what she always did in the mornings. He helped her up slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy and fall. After she brushed her teeth she grabbed his wrist to see his watch.

"Mulder, we're going to be late!" She ran into the bedroom where she began pulling out her and Mulder's clothes. "Mulder, hurry up and shave! We're going to be late!" Mulder emerged from the bathroom all shaven about five minutes later. Scully was almost completely ready. "Now, we have that meeting today with Skinner. It's first thing and we're going straight to his office to talk to him. We're telling him our news." Mulder began pulling on his shirt as Scully put on both her cross necklace and the necklace Mulder had gotten her for her birthday.

"What? Skinner before your own Mother," Mulder asked her with a short laugh that wasn't returned. She wasn't amused.

"Mulder, I am buying that dress tonight and we are telling my mother tonight too! When she comes over for dinner!" She became more upset than angry.

"Sorry, I must've forgot, Scully. Calm down, G-woman." He touched her shoulder but she shrugged him off. He was beginning to notice that these were hormones from the pregnancy that she was experiencing. 'Mood swings," He thought to himself.

"Don't 'calm down G-woman' me. You forgot, Mulder? If this meant anything to you… If you cared you wouldn't forget!" She began crying. He pulled her into him. She wouldn't embrace him back she just kept her hands on his chest as she sobbed.

"Scully… baby… of course I care. I'm sorry I forgot. You and the baby mean the world to me. It hurts to think you questioned that. I love you." She pulled back to look at him.

"I know you love me, Mulder. I know we mean everything to you. I-I don't know what I was saying. I love you too. I'm sorry." He wiped her tears with her thumbs. "Here," She said grabbing his tie. " Let me tie this for you." He tied his tie and then put her make up on so they could leave. They grabbed their coffee and were out. 

---  
"Hi, we have a meeting with the assistant director right now." Scully told the secretary. She walked over to knock on the door.

"Sir, agents Mulder and Scully are here."

"Send them in. Thank you," The two agents sat down in their usual places in front of Skinner's desk. "Hello Agents," He greeted them both. "Now, why have you called this meeting today?"

"Well, sir… we both have some news for you regarding the latest x-file."

"Well let's hear it."

"It's not exactly and x-file," Scully said while rolling her eyes at Mulder. "I'm pregnant. I'm 3 months along." A smile spread across the assistant director's face.

"Well, congratulations. But how?"

"We don't exactly know sir. But we're very happy for it." Mulder said squeezing Scully's hand tightly.

"While you're here agents I'd like to discuss with you your schedules over the next year." They both sat there listening as Skinner spoke. "Agent Scully, you are in a high stress job where physical fitness is expected. I suggest you take it easy until your maternity leave. Speaking of maternity leave, Mulder I expect you would like to be there after the baby is born. After a while I will expect you to be coming back to work while Agent Scully is at home with your child. Oh and as for the next few weeks you can have next Friday off since it is a day before your wedding and also the rehearsal dinner. Then of course you two are not required to come to work on your honeymoon." He stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry agents, like I told you previously this meeting will have to be cut short I have a meeting in about," He checked his watch. "Seven Minutes," He quickly added and swung the door opened. "Congratulations," He shook Scully and Mulder's hands, and then they walked out the door.

---  
"Finally finished," Scully cheered as she threw the wedding planning binder on the coffee table in front of them. She sat next to Mulder on the sofa with her legs thrown over his. He held her waist tightly and pecked her on the lips several times as he also kept his hand on her stomach. "All I have to do is by my wedding dress and oh I need to by my rehearsal dinner dress too!" Not a moment after Scully got done saying that her mother knocked on the door. "Come in mom!" Scully called out to her mother who then carried in a few bags.

After dropping them off into the kitchen she walked over to her daughter and soon to be son in law who were still position the same way on the couch that they were when they were going over their wedding plans. Mrs. Scully smiled when seeing them. She knew that they were made for each other and wished her late husband were there so he could see who his daughter met at the FBI since he disapproved of her being in the FBI. 

"Hey sweetheart," Mrs. Scully said and bent down to give her daughter a hug. She then moved over to give Mulder one as well. "Hello, Fox."

"Mom, let me just get my coat and we can leave." Scully walked into her bedroom to find her grey winter coat.

"So Fox, how have you been? How've you been with all this wedding stress."

"I've been good Ma-Mom, "He almost called her Maggie which she didn't like because he should be calling her mom now. "It really hasn't been stressful for me or Dana. We've been doing good with it actually. How've you been?"

"Oh it's been good. I've been doing a lot of running around though."

"Okay mom, we can go," Scully said coming from her bedroom with her coat. Mulder got up to help her put it on. "Oh, mom," Scully started as Mulder helped her put on her coat. "Mulder said that he would run to Boston Market to pick up dinner for all three of us while we're out."

"How nice of you, sweetie," Mrs. Scully said as she walked out the door and waited for her daughter and Mulder.

"Okay, I will see you tonight. Love you," He gave her a hug and a cute innocent kiss on the lips before she turned to leave.

"Bye"

---  
Scully grew nervous on whether or not her mother would notice her pregnancy before they told her at dinner. Her tight navy sweater was showing her baby bump that she had obtained over the last three months. Luckily, she did not see any dresses she liked in "Jean Ellington Bridal" so she didn't have to take off her coat. The next place they were stopping was "Justin Alexander Bridal". Immediately, after she had walked in a dress had caught her eye and she knew that it was the one she would be wearing next Saturday.

"Mom that's the one; I'm sure of it." She pointed towards a dress on display at the front of the store. It was a strapless white taffeta dress embellished with crystals. It was nice and fitting until it got past the waist where it dropped to the floor in a pick-up skirt style.

"Well, it certainly is gorgeous. Why don't you try it on?" And with hat Scully got helped from an employee.

"What size would you like it in?" The teenager working that night asked. Normally Scully wore a size three but she decided since she had grown slightly larger that it was best to try it on in a size 4/5. 

"A 4/5 please," She asked as she made her way to the dressing room and then got handed the dress in a 4/5.

"Dana, I thought you wore a size three?" 

"Well, I'm going to get it in a size and a half higher just in case." She was quick to cover it up. She had a feeling this was going to happen. When she emerged from the dressing stall she looked gorgeous.

"Oh, Fox will go wild," Mrs. Scully smiled.

"That's what I was hoping for," They both laughed.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Is that the one you would like?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Now I just have to find me a rehearsal dinner dress." After changing she went over to the other dresses that weren't for the bride. She picked out a gold satiny halter dress that flared out to her knees. After finding it in a size 4/5 she changed into it and she appeared beautiful.

"Dana, you do have your reception dress, correct?" He mom asked as Scully changed in the dressing room.

"Yeah, it's a white halter dress that goes to the floor. It's satiny and it's beautiful."

After paying for the two dressed the now starving mother and daughter went back to Scully's apartment where Mulder had dinner all prepared.

---  
Scully had just phoned and said they would be about five more minutes until they got back. Mulder had the place set out nicely. He had the food on serving trays in the middle of the dining room table ready to be eaten. The plates were set out nicely for each of them and the only thing left to was for him to go get candle sticks and candle stick holders. As he lit the candles in the dark room Scully had swung the door open carrying in her dress for the rehearsal dinner.

"Mulder, wow this looks great," Scully said walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh and you even got dessert." Scully said gesturing to the cake in the center of the table.

"Your favorite and your mother's, Strawberry Shortcake."

"Fox, you simply out done yourself," Mrs. Scully said walking over to the table. Mulder pulled out both their chairs to sit down and then he pulled out his own. They then began eating. "You know Fox, I haven't met your mother yet. Dana tells me she's a very nice woman."

"Well, she'll be at the rehearsal dinner, mom. You can meet her then." Scully said before Mulder could speak.

"Her name is Tina, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Mulder answered. As the meal progressed it was silent.

"Oh, I forgot something. Hold on," Mrs. Scully rushed into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of wine that she had in one of the bags she had brought. She returned with that bottle of wine and three glasses along with it. "Some wine for our dinner of course! Now here's one for Fox," She handed Mulder a glass with a decent amount. "One for myself," She poured herself a glass. "And one for Dana," But before She could pour a glass Scully stopped her.

"Mom, I can't," She said stopping her mother who was shocked.

"Dana I feel like I don't know you anymore. You always used to take medicine when you get sick in hopes that it would help but last week when I came over and tried giving you Advil for your cold you said no. Your dress size changed… oh and now you don't drink wine with your dinner. You always used to. I'm starting to think you're-"Mrs. Scully didn't finish her sentence because she knew that her daughter got fragile when discussing her and conceiving since she couldn't.

"I'm what mom?" She said plainly but a bit disappointed. "I'm pregnant?"

"Sweetie I-"

"No mom, it's fine. Because you're right I am." Before Scully's mom could answer she continued. "We were going to tell you tonight at dinner and believe me this isn't the way we wanted you to find out. I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't apologize," Her mom told her while on the verge of tears. "I'm so happy for you both!" She stood up to give them both a hug. "Dana," She said drying her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "How many months are you? Three?" She asked with her hand on her daughter's abdomen.

"Yeah I am actually how'd you know?"

"Sweetie, I had four children. I can tell. And I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."

"Sorry. But can you keep this quiet? We want to announce it at the wedding."

"Sure." They continued to eat with conversations filled with anything.

---   
"You're almost completely mine, Mulder," Scully whispered to Mulder as they lay in bed later on that night holding on to each other.

"I've been completely yours Scully," He caressed her cheek in the dark.

"And I've been completely yours. One more week,"

"I don't even know if I can wait that long." He chuckled as she buried her head in his chest and tried to fall asleep. He kissed her on the top of her forehead. "You're my everything, G-woman, you and the baby."

"I love you," She looked up and kissed his wet lips. "We love you."

"I love you both too." He kissed her once again on the lips and then she buried her face in his chest once again and fell asleep to the rising and falling of his chest and to the sound of his heart beat.

---  
-One Week Later-(Friday-Rehearsal Dinner)-  
The sun light pouring in from outside, through the blinds woke her up. She noticed Mulder was not there asleep like the night before. She rolled out of the empty bed and onto the floor which was somewhat littered in clothing. She hated it that way. It was usually never such a mess; actually it was never a mess. But only because they were out running around so much that they had no time to clean. Scully then walked across the floor in her sleeping attire, one of Mulder's work shirts and her underwear. After leaving the bedroom she went around the apartment for Mulder and then she realized he was nowhere to be found. She didn't feel sick at all, yet. Still wondering where Mulder was because they didn't have work that day, she began to clean their messy room. After five minutes she knew something was missing. Music was missing. She ran over to the radio and turned on 105.7; her favorite station. Once she turned it on she heard her favorite song blasting from the speakers. She reached for something; no, not an item of clothing lying on the floor she reached for the brush on her dresser. She began singing and then dancing. She danced all around the room. She jumped on the bed and then she caught sight of Mulder watching her.

"Jesus Mulder!" She gasped as she saw him standing there in the threshold. "You scared the shit out of me," He walked over to her and picked her up off the bed and spun her around into a standing position where he stood and hold her.

"Now, Scully that was entertainment! Why didn't you keep dancing?" She gave him the all too familiar eye brow raise. "I mean we could have had you as entertainment for the wedding." She playfully hit him on the chest. "Come on," He told her as he scooped her up bridal style and began humming and spinning to the music.

"Mulder, slow down," Scully laughed, but Mulder paid no attention. "Mulder, I mean it! I'm pregnant, remember!" He then put her down at hearing those last two words. "Thank you,"

"That's right Scully. We have to start thinking about the little boy. Or the little girl. Boy? Girl?" She smiled and then buried her face in his chest. "So what're we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could clean up a bit."

"Why were you thinking that," Usually Scully would think Mulder was joking but he was being so serious; he was serious.

"Why was I thinking that? Because we won't be home practically all day today. We definitely are not going to be home tomorrow because," She grinned widely. "It's our wedding. And then after that, Mulder we're on our way to California for two weeks!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Oh Mulder! Of course it makes sense. Now will you help me fix up this room?"

"Anything for you G-woman."

---  
Scully came through the door around 3:15. They had to leave and 3:30 so she only had around fifteen minutes to get ready. Her hair was wavy and it was the front of it was pulled back in a barrette.

"Mulder!" You almost ready," Scully asked as she put her keys at the table next to the door. Mulder came out of the bathroom with his towel on with a bit of shaving cream remaining on his face. "Try to hurry up we only have about fifteen," she looked at her watch. "I mean 14 minutes." He went back into the bathroom while she went into the bedroom to change into her dress. It looked amazing on her and Mulder even told her when he walked into the room to change into his attire for the night. She put on her makeup they were out. They drove all the way to the church hand in hand. When they arrived they saw everyone already there, even Mulder's mother.

Mulder went right up to his mother and gave her a big hug. Scully did the same with her mother. Then they switched and Scully hugged Mulder's mother while Mulder hugged hers.

"Oh, Dana you look beautiful! My son is one lucky man," She said as they hugged.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mulder."

"Now I know you will be calling me Tina," They both laughed.

"Fox," Mrs. Scully said as they embraced. "How are you? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm good. I'm really excited for tomorrow. And I can't wait. Oh, you still need to be introduced to my mother."

"Oh no, no Fox. We already met. She is one nice lady."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that. I guess we shouldn't keep the priest waiting. We should start ."

"Mulder! We're about to start," Scully called out to him.

---  
At the reception.

As Scully and Mulder walked into the back room of the restaurant, "Peter's Place", everyone clapped. They both smiled as they took their seats and began to eat their food. 

"Oh, Tina… these are my brother's Bill and Charlie. Those are my sister-in-laws, Tara and Michelle. Tara is Bill's wife and Michelle is Charlie's. Uhm… that boy in between Bill and Tara is Matthew, he's our ring bearer. He's three years old. Melody, the girl in between Charlie and Michelle is 3 and she is our flower girl. That right there is my best friend, Ellen. And that man is, Walter Skinner. He's mine and Mulder's superior officer at the F.B.I."

"Nice to meet you all," She said to everyone whom she had just met.

The rest of the night was just full of talk and laughter, nothing special. Near the end before they were about to leave Scully stood up from the table and she had tears running down her face. She turned around quickly and Mulder stood up right next to her.

"Hey," He said once he saw her tears. He moved her face so they would be looking directly at each other. "What's wrong?" He whispered. She began crying harder.

"I just can't believe it's tomorrow," She smiled as she whispered that to him. He pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her on her forehead. Everybody awed at this. It was extremely adorable.

"Me too, Scully, me too," He said into her hair. "Alright everybody," Mulder announced to everyone in the room. "We're going to head out. We'll see you all tomorrow!" Just as they were about to leave Matthew and Melody ran up to both of them to hug them goodbye. They were both so good with kids. It was clear that they would be perfect parents.

When they got home they began packing at last minute for their honeymoon.

---  
**Hope you liked this chapter.  
Send me some reviews and some suggestions for the wedding, please.  
I need suggestions. How the heck do I right a wedding out? I mean I know  
I already kind of wrote out a wedding but I want this to be more in debt.**

Andrea :D 


	9. The Wedding

**With Snow there's Magic Chapter 9  
The Wedding**

**R&R :  
**  
Scully woke up at five thirty and shifted away from Mulder's grasp. He woke up after she did that. Still lying in bed she turned to face him. He grabbed her cheek and stroked it. She sleepily smiled.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Dana Mulder around 2 o'clock," she told him while he still held her cheek with his hand.

"Finally, Scully. Finally," He smiled as she got up from bed. "Can't we sleep just a little while longer?"

"No, we can't. Well I can't. You can I guess. I have to take a shower, and then get everything together." She shoved a toothbrush in her mouth and then came from the bathroom into her bedroom while brushing her teeth. "Oh and let's not forget my nail appointment and my hair appointment. Then I have to get my dress on. Oh and after that my make-up." She went back into the bathroom to spit. "You did finish writing your vows. Is that correct? Mulder? Mulder!?" He awoke once again and rubbed his eyes. "Did you finish writing your vows?" She asked again.

"Yes, I did Scully. And I think that you will be very impressed."

"Well then I can't wait to hear them. I'm going to take a shower so you're free to sleep for about 20 minutes."

Just like Scully had said, twenty minutes later she had emerged from the bathroom and steam crept out of it into her bedroom. She wore black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. Her hair was in a towel. It was six o'clock and her mother would be there any minute to take her out to an extremely early breakfast. There was a knock at the door and Scully knew it was going to be her mother. When she opened the door her mother was crying.

"Mom, what is it?" Scully asked, sounding worried.

"I just can't believe you're getting married. I am so happy." They embraced.

"I'll just get my coat and we can leave." She walked into the bedroom where she saw Mulder laying on the bed. She looked at him thoughtfully. She walked over to his sleeping form and caressed his cheek right before leaving a kiss on his cheek. His eyes flickered open. "I'll see you at the altar then I guess." They both smiled. She held his hand as she kissed him once again on the cheek. Then she walked away and never let go of his hand until she was out of reach for him.

--  
"Now Dana," Mrs. Scully said taking a sip of her orange juice. "You still didn't tell me how writing your vows went?"

"And I'm not going to mom. It's going to be a surprise for everyone."

"How do you think Fox did with his? Decent?"

"Well I'm guessing so. He said that I would be impressed. " Scully smiled at the thought of hearing Mulder say 'I love you' in front of a big number of people. 

"I remember when I first met him. The way he looked at you Dana… It's just that you could tell he cared for you more than anyone. I remember whenever you hurt he hurt. When you had your cancer sweetie; his heart was breaking watching you lie there. But still, he came everyday knowing that it would hurt him even more not to see you. I know that he'll be good to you, Dana."

"Mom, I… I'm just so happy I'm going to be with him forever. I can't even explain it. After these seven years… After seven years you could either hate or love someone. And I greatly love Mulder."

"There will be hard times when you're married. But always remember that you married him for a reason. You two will fight and he will get on your nerves," Scully interrupted.

"And that already happens. But when he annoys me it's sort of well endearing."

"Fox is wonderful Dana. And I know that he will make you undeniably happy."

--  
8:30 with Mulder.

"Mulder? Mulder?!" Mulder was still lying in his bed and looked up to see a tall man hovering over him. "Why aren't you up? It's 8:32. "

"Mmm, Skinner?"

"I let myself in. Mulder, it's 8:32 and you're not even close to being ready. Me and you were supposed to go out to breakfast at 8:15. You're getting married soon! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay I'm up. I'm up." Mulder slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'll only be about ten minutes so-"

"No, Mulder. I'm hungry we're going out to eat. You're going to come back here after breakfast and then take a shower. After that we'll leave for the church." Mulder walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and then a grey F.B.I. t-shirt. "Now, did you write your vows?" Skinner asked Mulder once they hit a red light.

"What I had to write vows? I thought they just told you what to say." Mulder replied to Skinner.

"Wait? You don't have your vows done? Mulder I know for a fact that Scully has been bugging you about this. And you're telling me that you didn't write your vows?" Skinner began panicking for Mulder.

"Chill out Skin man. I was only kidding you. I have them, and they're good too."

"Well good. I can't forget my wedding. I lost my vows."

"Well, sir these vows are amazing Scully will never forget them."

---  
Scully's hair was curled and in an up-do and breathtakingly beautiful. The gems in her hair shined in her hair because of the sunlight pouring in the blinds. Her wedding dress clung to her body perfectly and her barely visible pregnant belly fit right into the dress. Her ivory taffeta gown fell to the floor and trailed behind her as she stared straight into the mirror. Her cool blue eyes were really brought out with the makeup that had been put on her. She wore brown and gold tones. The room she was in had mirrors covering two walls that were parallel to each other. It reminded her of when she used to watch her older sister, Melissa dance. At the bottom of the church she was now in used to be a dance school. She was now standing in the very room she loathed to be in as a child. She looked down as she remembered arguing with her sister when it came to coming to her dance recitals. Young Dana Scully would always tell Melissa she was such a girly girl and that she herself hates dancing. Her eyes began to tear up when she thought about how much she missed her and wished she were there with her for her wedding. She told herself that even thought her makeup was waterproof she shouldn't cry before.

"You know," Her mom said walking into the room. She was wearing a long deep purple dress that tied at her neck. It glittered once the sun light hit her. "You were such a belligerent girl when you were younger when it came to coming to a dance recital of Melissa's. You would scream and say you hated dancing."

"I know. I was such a tom boy back then…"

"You know Dana, you can cry. That makeup is waterproof. I'm sure you have many emotions right now."

"Did you cry when you married Daddy?" Scully asked still staring into the mirror as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Before, after, and during," Her mother chuckled. "You know Dana," Her mother continued on and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Scully's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily trying to calm herself. "When Bill and Charlie got married I told them the same thing. I told them that I hope they have what I had in my marriage, the great love that I had for your father. But baby, I don't have to tell you that. You two already have so much love for each other. You two surpassed my hopes for you both." Scully turned to her mother and hugged her for what seemed like forever.

---  
"Fox," An elderly woman said coming in. She was wearing a powder blue dress. (A/n: Use your imagination for what it looks like I don't know what she would be wearing.) "You have to be out there in ten minutes. What are you thinking of?"

"Mom," Mulder started looking up from the big red chair he was currently lounging in. "I'm thinking of how life's going to change from now on, and what's going to happen next. It's going to be so different married."

"I can tell you one thing son. This won't be easy being married. But it will bring you so much happiness into your life. It could either bring you happiness or sorrow. But for you Fox, it'll bring you happiness. You're with Dana. And maybe someday you'll have children. When that time comes you'll have even more love in your life. It'll be amaz-"He cut her off.

"But mom, I… well we… me and Dana that is… What I'm trying to say is that you're going to be a grandmother." She stared at him, too shocked to say the least. "Please, say something."

"I don't know what to say." A smile appeared on her face. "I… wow. Come here!" Mulder lifted himself out from the leather lazy boy and threw his self into his mother's arms. He held her as she cried tears of joy. "A grandma. Me." The Sunlight danced on the necklace her wore around his neck, Scully's necklace, her cross.

---  
Mulder stood at the altar patiently in front of the crowd before him. Every now and then he'd look at his watch, wave to other people, or smile. Music was playing from the organ to his left. Some of the people in the pews were fellow F.B.I. agents, his family, his friends, Scully's family, and her friends. Each person looked very anxious for the wedding to start. Most of the women had tissues with them and they were visible. And a minority of those women had already begun shedding tears. He wondered what Scully was thinking right now. He wondered how she looked. Then he shook his head no and smiled. She looked beautiful, he knew it. The dress she bought was beautiful; he knew it even though he had never seen it yet. 1 minute until they started. Scully, he bet was panicking. She would be. She would want everything to go perfectly for her wedding. She'd probably be lining her girls up with his men. The doors leading down the aisle just shut. He knew it was only just around a minute until he would be blown away by the most amazing woman he had ever met. 

Just a little over a minute later the choir began to sing from two doors, one on either side of the big one which Scully would momentarily be coming through opened. Little Matthew, Little Melody, and Hilary came through them. The three of them proceeded down the aisle first. First was Melody, then Hilary, and finally Matthew. Both Melody and Hilary wore ivory ankle length dresses. The dresses puffed out in the middle of their torso. There was a light purple sash that tied in a bow behind them. Melody's hair was in a bun on top of her head and in front of it was a small silver tiara hair clip. Hilary's hair was the same way. However, since her red hair was long curls were spilling out of her bun. Her tiara was also slightly bigger. The two walked down the aisle in front of Matthew while tossing purple flowers out of their baskets along the way. Matthew was wearing a little tux and had a light purple tie on. He was instructed by his auntie Dana to just follow the girls down the aisle and not to drop the pillow he held. They were pretty simple rules for a two-year old to follow. After the three children had gotten mid way to the front of the church the groom's men and bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle. The bridesmaids dresses were light purple and form fitting. They were strapless and each lady had a matching gold locket resting just below their collarbone. After the maid of honor, Ellen and best man, Skinner walked down the aisle the wedding march sounded and the crowds rose and turned to face the doors that just opened. Mulder had a smile plastered on his face while she proceeded down the aisle. That smile only grew larger once he could see right through the veil at his beautiful partner, wife, and soul mate. He saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkle and lined with tears. He also saw her lips smiling right back at his. She turned to the man who just escorted her down the aisle, her brother, Bill. He lifted the veil from her face and gave her a tight hug. Then Scully turned to walk over to Mulder. Mulder smiled a smile that said 'I love you' down into her eyes. She returned the smile with one of her own. He took her hand and led her to the altar. He swore that when the music ended Scully could hear his heart thumping. It was so loud it felt it was about to explode from his chest. His heart always begins to beat faster when he saw her or when she was in danger. This time his heart was going erratic.

--Vows--  
Mulder went first and Scully was anxious to hear what he was about to say. She was smiling more than she ever had in her life. Her eyes were obviously about to cry. She knew that once he began to speak she would have tears falling.

"I, Fox William Mulder stand here ready to take you, Dana Katherine Scully to be my partner in not only in work but through the rest of our lives. I will love you like I always have. Dana, I met you seven years ago and never would I of thought that you would completely blow me away with everything you did and said. Together we've laughed and cried. You saved my life more than I can count. We've stuck together through everything. I've seen pain you've had. It broke my heart every time. Now, being married I will never let you feel pain again. I've protected you and you me. I plan to keep it this way forever. At first, when meeting you I saw you as someone against me. Then you soon became my friend and I let you in. You were the first I had ever let in. After that we became best friends and our relationship developed into so much more than that. I would die for you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my one in five billion. You are the only one I have ever learned to trust. When everything was falling apart for me you were my best friend, my touchstone, my constant. You've saved me and made me a whole person. There is no one else in this world that I would rather have for me. And now, Dana Katherine Scully, you will become my wife."

Scully had begun crying harder with every sentence he had said to her. As he spoke their whole relationship flashed before her eyes, the good times and the bad, their first case together, and many other times. The time when he thought he lost her completely when she was abducted. Her whole cancer deal. When Mulder and her were in the arctic. Surviving the whole Hollywood thing. Almost every moment she had shared with him passed through her eyes. It was then she thought about what she had wanted previously in life when she was younger. She had gotten it. She wanted to be married to a man that she would do just about anything for and a man who would do the same for her. Someone she would die for and that would die for her. She knew that that was just too true seeing as how Mulder did come close to dying just to save her life. Same thing went for her saving Mulder's. She decided to slightly revise her wedding vows that were just about to escape her lips and go to everyone's ears. They had to be perfect, and she knew that this would perfect them.

"I, Dana Katherine Scully have chosen you, Fox William Mulder to be my everything in life. I have chosen you to be my best friend seven years ago. But today I choose you to be my husband. I will stand by you like I always have. I will never leave your side. I will go to the ends of the earth for you and I know that you would do the same for me. If I look back and see what I wanted my life to be like I would realize that I ended miles off target. But if I look deeper into what I really wanted I'd realize that I got it. I've wanted to marry a man that I'd die for and that would die for me. And Fox, we both know this is true. There are countless times where we have literally saved each other's lives, and you are the only one I'd put myself on the line for. The best relationships-- the ones that last-- are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with. I look at you now with every bit of trust, respect, and love and I am ready to take you to be mine forever more because you are the only one that I can ever imagine myself with."

Tears were in both in her eyes and Mulder's eyes when she finished. When he slid the ring onto her finger and said the infamous "With this ring I be wed" line she smiled that Scully smile that shows that she is crying out of pure joy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that said Scully threw her arms around Mulder and he did the same to her. And then they kissed. They kissed with all the emotion and passion they had for each other that they had accumulated over the past seven years. Those seven years were made up of growing love, growing respect, growing passion, and deep bond. They just let it all out in that kiss. When they finished the kiss everyone cheered and there were very few dry eyed people in the church. Their guests gathered at the end of the church and cheered as the newlyweds ran to their limo. Mulder had gotten in first and Scully climbed in after with a little help from her mom since her dress was long. Her dress filled the part of the limo that she sat in. They were in a rather small limo. The bridesmaids, flower girls, and the ring bearer were going to be in a much larger one. The two drove off in the limo that said "JUST MARRIED" On the back and had streamers coming from it.

"Mulder! I'm Mulder!" Scully said both laughing and crying. Mulder wiped her tears with his thumbs and grabbed her face to his to kiss her lips once again. They both were laughing as he did this.

"I… wow. Scully we're married and we're going to have an uber scully running around in just about seven to eight months. I guess this is what happens when you put two agents together that are crazy about each other." They both shared another laugh. "You looked absolutely stunning when you walked down that aisle. You completely blew me away."

"I was hoping you felt that way."

They pulled up to the hotel and once the chauffer opened the door Scully climbed out and her and Mulder went in the elevator to get to their room where she would be changing into her other dress. Just as Scully was about to open the door with the key she heard an, "Uh hem" from behind her.

"Aren't I supposed to carry to through the threshold?"

"Go right ahead," Scully said. "But Mulder, I must warn you this dress weighs a lot and I am packing on some baby weight."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No, Mulder I didn't say that." He picked her up bridal style, she slipped the card into the slot and grabbed it back out. After that, she kicked the door open. He spun her around and kissed her. She soon slipped out of her dress with some help from Mulder and then got into her sleek white satiny reception halter dress. Her hair was still in the curled up-do. She swore there were about at least 150 bobby pins in there. At the top of her head in front of her up-do she had a tiara much like Melody's and Hilary's but much fancier. "You ready?" Scully asked Mulder who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed looking all relaxed.

"Ready to make that honeymoon video," He said while getting up and then moved his eyebrows up and down.

"You wish, Mulder. Let's go. We have to be down there sometime between 5:30 and 5:45 and it's 5:35 right now."

---  
"Introducing the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder!" The mc said as the doors burst opened and out came the new happy couple hand in hand. Once again everyone cheered just as they did at the church. Melody jumped into Mulder's lap and then Matthew into Scully's when they sat at the long table.

Five minutes later dinner was served, and it was time for the best man to make a toast. Everyone was poured whine by waiters including Scully.

"This ladies and gentleman," Skinner started. "Is what you get when you put two agents together on the x-files. Two agents that are completely crazy about each other. I know from firsthand experience that these two are willing to go to the ends of the earth for each other. So here's to Fox and Dana. May your love grow more each day." Scully and Mulder were both very blown away by his words.

"Who knew the skin man could be so deep, Scully?" Scully made a little giggle as everyone stood up, except for her and shouted, "To Fox and Dana!"

Very few people noticed that Scully did not have a drink of whine and they were very confused by it. But after they ate it was time for their first dance together as husband and wife.

"Now Mulder, I asked you to pick out a song for us and o surprise me. I really hope you didn't pick anything well inappropriate for a wedding."

"I promise you Mrs. Dana Mulder, you will not be disappointed" Mulder said as he escorted Scully out to the dance floor.

Right after they were announced the song began to play.

"Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailing"

"Mulder," Scully cried into his shoulder and then pulled back to look at his burning green eyes. "You picked the perfect song."

"Only for the perfect bride," Scully gave him a seven second passionate kiss on the lips and everyone seemed to disappear. She only saw him and he only saw her. It was perfect. This was the way it was meant to be. "Only for my everything."

After a few other songs, the couple had to cut the cake. Scully grabbed the huge chef's knife followed by Mulder placing his hand on hers. Slowly they cut the first two pieces. One of the catering ladies beside them placed both on separate plates and handed them to each other. They all knew what was coming next. They would feed cake to each other. Scully had told Mulder that she wanted it to be nice and clean and not shoved into her face and that's exactly what he tried to do. However for both of them icing got all over both of their faces. Mulder reached for a napkin because he thought he needed one. However he didn't because Scully threw herself on him and kissed it all off. It was a true Kodak moment, and luckily it was getting filmed and there were at least twenty cameras clicking away.

"Now I want all single ladies right here; it's time for Dana to throw the bouquet!" All the women who were single hurried over to where the MC gestured to. All fixed their dresses and hair as they patiently waited for the throwing of the bouquet to begin. There were ladies from 5 years old to at least 80. All had the same goal in mind, to catch the bouquet. Oh this was to be interesting. Scully turned around and looked at all the eager woman and then turned her back to them once again.

"Here we go!" She bent down, then jumped up, and finally released the bouquet of purple lily's into the air. The woman all followed it with their eyes and reached up for it. And then there was a yelp. Someone had caught it. Everyone cleared to show who the recipient was. They all cleared to show Mrs. Scully. She was smiling excitedly showing that she had never caught a bouquet before.

"Now, I want all the single guys here," They all gathered there just like the women had. "Fox will throw the garter now." Mulder threw the garter just as Scully did and the men all jumped for it yet only one would be able to receive it. Once it was caught, the men moved aside to reveal the Assistant Director Skinner. Mulder's face was in disbelief and he found it slight odd that his superior was going to be hiking something up his mother-in-law's leg. And it was equally weird for Scully. Mulder and Scully just stood back and watch as this was all going on. Maggie Scully was blushing the whole time, and you could tell that Skinner thought it was weird too.

"Mulder," Scully started as a new song came on to dance to. "We can leave soon. Actually, we can leave whenever there's only about thirty minutes left."

"You want to leave now? I mean our flight is in four hours. We can just chill out here for a while. Maybe take a nap. Then head off?"

"It sounds good. Let me tell my mother." She got out of his arms and went directly to her mother, who was talking to none other than Walter Skinner!

Meanwhile as Scully was talking to her mom Mulder began to dance with another person. He began to dance with Little Melody. He scooped her up into his arms and began dancing back and forth. Scully came back and saw this; she thought it was absolutely adorable. Then she felt some tugging on her dress. Looking down, she saw that it was Matthew. She decided to dance with Matthew while Mulder danced with Melody. After that they left to go to their hotel room to change.

Mulder carried Scully through the threshold to that hotel room once more and she went to her bag immediately to change. She changed into some black yoga pants and she also threw on an off white camisole.

"Mulder," Scully said straddling her husband's almost sleeping form on the bed. "You know why I'm so happy?"

"Because we're finally married?" Mulder answered through a sleepy haze.

"Not only that," She moved to be right beside him. She laid down right next to him and put her head on his chest to hear his steady heart beat. "I married my true love. You're my whole heart, Mulder. I would do anything for you. I'm so glad that we became one this afternoon." At her words he woke up completely and looked down into her blue eyes.

"I love you completely. And I love our baby completely." He rubbed her somewhat visible belly and kissed her on the nose as she closed her eyes. She lay in his arms and set the alarm next to him for in an hour and 30 minutes. After that time they would be on a flight to sunny California. 

---  
**took a while to update. My apologies.  
next chapter is about the honeymooooon.  
Please Review. Oh and if you have suggestions  
they are appreciated. And I need help with my story,  
"Secrets".**


	10. Plane Rides & Sunflower Seeds good combo

**Disclaimer- I, Andreakayy do not own the x-files. As Gillian Anderson's daughter Piper says, "CAPICHE?" yeah I know it is sad, but I deal. Anyways before I get on with this chapter I'd like to let you know that you should look at the messages from Gillian on Gillian Anderson's website. The first one she ever posted is my favorite one. It's my favorite because she recalls her favorite memories doing the "X-files". Okay, enough of me rambling…**

**

* * *

**Mulder, with his arms wrapped around Scully, stood in line with her to show their tickets. The line was not moving and Scully was very anxious to board the plane. She glanced down at her hands on top of Mulder's which were on her stomach. Her ring sparkled and she couldn't help but to smile at it.

Walking onto the huge plane, they found their seats, and Mulder placed his large carryon bag in the upper compartment as Scully sat down in her window seat. Once he sat down he took her hand a kissed it. She pulled out her camera, from her carryon beneath the seat in front of her.

"Smile, I'm going to make a scrapbook." He pushed his face close to hers as she flashed the camera. "One more," He kissed her on the cheek in this picture and Scully smiled at the feeling of his lips on her cheek. "Well, I'll be making a scrapbook if I have time."

"I don't know Scully; in between all those baby classes how are we going to find time," Mulder faked a frown and looked down.

"Oh shut up Mulder. You're just as happy as I am for our little boy… or girl."

"I am, I am. But you didn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl."

"We're not finding out until two more weeks from now."

"Do you want to know?" He asked, buckling his seat belt once he saw Scully do just that.

"Well, I'll want to know if you want to."

"Well, I do want to decorate the baby's bedroom."

"But you know we could always do that once the baby comes out. He or she will be sleeping with us until he or she is at least a few months old." Scully stared out the window instead of Mulder's eyes after she said this. "We'll find out Mulder… We'll find out in two weeks." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Not unless you really want to." She directed her attention from the workers outside back to Mulder.

"I do. I want to make the nursery _perfect_ for when _he_ or _she_ is born." She pulled out a book from her carryon and pulled the blanket that was next to her over herself. "Now, we're almost three months is that too early to start looking at names?" She showed him the baby book she had just pulled out.

"All About Your First Child" He read aloud to himself and Scully, then he read the subtext. "Including Baby Names For Your Little Boy or Girl." He laughed and shook his head. "It's never too early." They both opened the book and began going through names. As the plane began to go down the run way for takeoff Scully pushed up the arm rest in between her and Mulder so that there wasn't anything in her way from getting to Mulder. She closed her eyes and did something she never thought she'd do on a plane with Mulder. She snuggled into his arm and he kissed her forehead.

After telling the flight attendant that she would like apple juice, a bag of pretzels, and two bags of sunflower seeds for her husband, Scully put down the tray in front of her and began reading up on 'All About You First Child'. She had just finished the first chapter which covered what to expect during pregnancy, and she decided to set it down and take a break. She decided to unbuckle Mulder's seat belt after unbuckling her own so that they would be more comfortable. She snuggled back up to his arm and he woke up a few seconds later. Smiling down at Scully, Mulder thought she was asleep so he didn't bother her. No, she wasn't asleep; she was daydreaming.

**-Scully's Day Dream-**  
She saw her and Mulder sitting on a couch as a young boy, who looked to be about three, with dusty brown hair and blue eyes played with an airplane before them. The place they were in looked much like their current apartment, but other than they couch and many boxes around them it was empty. It was clear that they were in their apartment but were moving. Mulder who was smiling at the boy, directed his attention to Scully, and he moved his hand onto her lower abdomen which looked about 8 months pregnant.

"Will, come here please," Mulder told the child, their son, and he put down the plane and stumbled over to his daddy with a smile. Yes, he definitely was their child, you could see how much he looked like his dad. From his nose up he was a spitting image. Below his nose, he looked exactly like his mother.

"Yes, Daddy? Mommy?" He climbed into his daddy's lap. "When is Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill coming so we can leave?" William groaned. His words were just about clear enough to hear what he was saying. But he had to work on his grammar.

"Soon buddy." Scully said. "Are you excited for your new house?"

"I guess. I'm gonna miss Alexis and Jackson." He frowned at the thought of never seeing his across the hall neighbors again.

"Oh, you'll still see them. I tell you what, as soon as we're settled in you can have them over," William smiled. "Now, tell me. Where is your little brother or sister" William pointed to his mother's belly and gave it exactly five kisses.

"Oh, thank you Will." Scully said.

"Mommy! I wasn't kissing you I was kissing the baby!" The two parents laughed, and William stood up. "But here's a kiss for you!" Scully got a kiss on the lips from her little boy, and then William turned to Mulder.

"And what about me?" Mulder asked lightly. His son gave him a kiss on the lips as well. Mulder pulled William to him so that he could whisper in his ear. William began laughing and quickly turned to give his mommy a kiss. But he didn't give her just one. He gave her five.

"Aw thank you, Willie."

"You're welcome." Then Charlie came through the door and William ran to him.

"Uncle Charlie!" William cheered and jumped into his arms. Mulder stood up and help up Scully who obviously couldn't do it alone.

**-End Dream-**

Scully felt Mulder shift under her so even though she wanted to stay in her dream, she opened her eyes.

"Oh hey you're up." He said to her and then kissed her cheek.

"I've been up, she smiled to him."

"Well, thank you for the sunflower seeds." He kissed her once again. "We're having breakfast soon I'm guessing. That movie with Gillian Anderson is on, Closure I think it's called. It's supposed to be really good."

"Well that's the American title for it. I always wanted to see that movie; I still don't see how you think I look like her."

"But you do."

"Mulder?"

"Yeah." He answered with a mouthful of seeds.

"If it's a boy I think we should name him, William. After both of our fathers."

"I like that idea. Just as long as it isn't after me."

"But I was thinking, 'William Fox Mulder'."

"I guess that's okay." He grabbed her hand right after she put on ear phones to listen to the Gillian Anderson movie that was playing.

* * *

**Okay, it was short. But it was just a plane ride and those are always boring. Anyways next few chapters should be very MSR-ish. And I'm doing a new story called "Walking After You". It's based on the song by the Foo-Fighters. It was during the end credits of 'Fight the Future'. It basically takes place in Antartica. It's very shippy, and lovely. It's nice. I think you'll like it. But in the mean time, please review. Those make me smile. And uhm while we're on the subject of reviews…. Any suggestions?**


	11. FIRST DAY OF THE HONEYMOON

**Disclaimer- Since I am obviously not Chris Carter…. I do not own X-files. I'm sad.  
By the way, Merry Christmas! Please review this chapter. I hope you like it.  
Chapter 11.**

Once they were in bright and sunny California Mulder and Scully climbed into their rental car, after throwing their luggage. It was a shiny black Lexus convertible waiting there just for them when they arrived. They drove off to the hotel that they would be staying at, Golden Star Hotel. It was a short ride of only 45 minutes. It was short, compared to the other car rides they have went on together. Scully, slept and took pictures during the ride. Also, she daydreamed. She couldn't control her daydreaming lately. Mulder just drove, with the occasional smile at his sleeping beauty, his now wife.

Once they arrived at the gigantic hotel building over-looking the ocean view, Mulder pulled in front of the building to let Scully out, and get their bags from the trunk. The bell boy assisted Mulder with putting his bags on the carrier. (A/n: I don't know the name of those things that carry the bags.) Mulder took the car around to a parking spot as Scully walked into the hotel lobby. She pulled of her brown sunglasses, revealing her piercing blue eyes. She was gorgeous although she was three months pregnant and her hair was completely windswept from the gentle ocean breeze. After receiving two keys to the marital suite Scully went over to one of the many couches and leaned back and relaxed. Her bags were probably already in the room, she just had to wait for Mulder. Another daydream unconsciously over swept her mind and took control. In this one she was in a kitchen washing dishes watching a man and child in her backyard…

The man was tall, handsome, smiling, and undoubtedly Mulder. The boy looked about three, and a mixture of her and Mulder, their son no doubt. The boy, her son, was learning how to play baseball for the first time. Mulder placed the ball, on the T and told his son to hit it. The toddler, swung his yellow plastic bat as hard as he could, hitting the T, knocking it down, and he also hit his father in the shin. Scully by now, was walking out of the backdoor onto her deck watching her two favorite men. Once her foot patted against the wood, her son had hit the ball across the yard. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Mulder pick him up and spin him around congratulating him the whole time.

"Mommy, Mommy," He said and kicked to be let down as soon as he saw his mother. Mulder set him down gently and the boy ran up to Scully full force with his father following him the whole way. "Did you see, mommy!? Did you!? I hit the ball just like Daddy taught me!"

"Yes, he did Mommy. Our little Will is quite the baseball player." There was that name again. By now Scully was sure she was having a boy.

"I did see Will. You're amazing. Do you want to show Mommy again?" She picked him up into a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Do you?"

"Yes," he cheered. As soon as Scully had put him down onto the surface of the deck, William ran straight to the ball and then to the T and bat.

Mulder stood next to Scully with his arm around her. Her right hand was on his chest as they watched their son set up the T.

"Go ahead, Will!" Mulder yelled from the deck. He hit the ball again, his parents cheered, and ran up him cheering the whole way. Suddenly the day dream ended, and all Scully could hear was her name being called, it was Mulder.

"Scully, Scully…" Mulder said gently shaking her awake.

"Yeah," She said getting up, apparently too quickly; she fell back down. Luckily Mulder got a hold of her.

"You okay?" He asked in his worried tone, wearing his worried face which he had showed to Scully when they were one a roof of a building years ago.

"I'm fine, Mulder. I just got up too quickly." She got up for a second time. This time she was successful. He put his arm around her while they walked all the way to the elevator.

Once the elevator opened on the top floor they saw a long hallway with a door at the end. Undoubtedly their room. The door read "Marital Suite" on the front.

"Well here we go," Mulder said picking Scully up into his arms, bridal style. He walked down the hallway towards the door, with his smiling wife in his arms.

"Wait!" Scully just remembered something. She opened her camera, turned it on, and then placed it on a side table in the hallway. Then, she checked the view it was getting. It was perfect.

"Ready?" Mulder asked, but before Scully could answer she was back in Mulder's arms the same way. He walked toward the door and allowed Scully to put the card in and then open the door with her foot. It was picture perfect the way this all happened. And what was also picture perfect was this suite. Mulder ran back out to get the camera which was left on the table. He picked Scully back up where he had left her and they filmed the whole suite. Once through the door you could clearly see the living room. There was a white suede wrap around couch with a glass coffee table in the middle. Above all this was a diamond glass chandelier. Behind the living room was a balcony overlooking the ocean view. Two the left of the entrance was the kitchen. It was nice and big as it would be in a normal house. Just behind that and next to the living room was the dining room. There was a long table with a beautiful heart center piece in the middle. Also, in the dining room, wedged up against a corner was a bar, which was fully stocked with champagne and whine. To the right of the living room was the bedroom. When they walked in they were completely awestricken. There was a huge king sized bed, white a fluffy white down comforter. The sheets and pillows were red. Right above the bed was a huge heart shaped mirror. Also in the room they had a two dressers, a walk in closet, and a little sitting area. Of course, they also had a balcony with a wonderful ocean view. There was more of the hotel room to see, but that they would see later. Mulder set the camera on the dresser, and turner it off. Scully was still in his arms. He padded across the room to the bed and set her down gently on the edge of it. She swung her legs over so that she was now laying on it.

"Mulder, I couldn't be happier," She admitted to him. He smiled and crawled on top of her.

"You know, I love you more than anything."

"Mulder," Her hand caressed his cheek. "I know. I know, without you telling me. I love you too." 

--in the morning--  
The sunlight streamed through the opened curtains of the room, making Mulder awaken.

"Scully," Mumbled Mulder as he rolled over in the bed. The blankets were wrapped around him and only him. Scully was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. Mulder, now noticing that Scully was no longer in the bed with him, slid out of the sheets, and pulled on his pants. "Scully?!" He called out while walking across the room to the slightly ajar door. He didn't see her anywhere. He moved around the suite calling out her name, and getting no response every time. He soon began to come into a mild panic. She must have been very silent because she crept up behind him and put her hand around his waist. He spun around on his heels and pulled her into a hug.

"Mulder, have you seen the rest of this place? It's amazing!"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I just woke up. What time is it?" He asked checking for his watch, which he then remembered taking off.

"It's twelve. Have you eaten yet? I've been throwing up all morning and-" Mulder caught her face in his hand.

"Wait, you were throwing up? Are you feeling any better?" He was serious and worried.

"Oh I'm fine," She tried to laugh it off. "It's just that morning sickness. I am more than excited for it to go away. You have no idea." She moved out onto the balcony, where the ocean breeze was coming from. "I was thinking that today we could take it easy and go take a walk on the pier and then maybe go to the beach. You know, we have a heart shaped gold Jacuzzi in our bathroom? Oh, and I want to check out the rest of this place." Mulder just continued to stare at his wife's beauty as the wind blew her hair back. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt that just fit over her belly. She refused to wear maternity clothes until she actually needed it. 

"Wait are you feeling better," Mulder asked, repeating his worried tone, as he cupped Scully's cheek in his right hand.

"Mulder," She smiled and slapped him light-heartedly in the chest. "I'm fine. This should lighten up in a bit. I just hope it doesn't ruin our honeymoon." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing can ruin this, Scully. Now, I'm going to take up your offer on taking a walk on the pier."

"Okay, well you go get dressed- and I'm gonna-"He cut her off.

"You're going to rest on the balcony," She stared up at him for a moment. It was almost as if she was lost and forgot all that was happening. She continued staring for approximately five more seconds.

"Scully?" He broke the silence, and then she pushed through and ran toward the bathroom. He was on her heels behind her.

Once she knelt down at the toilet he was right at her side, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Once she had finished she got up slowly with help from Mulder. She fell right into his arms, and he held her.

"Mulder, I'm fine," She stuttered. He wasn't going to fight her so he kissed her right temple and allowed her to brush her teeth. On the meantime he got dressed. Mulder told himself to stop worrying about Scully and that all this stuff that was happening to her was perfectly normal. Still, he could not help but to feel some sympathy towards the one he loved and it hurt him to see her like that. When she emerged from the bathroom, dabbing her face with a wet towel, she sat on the bed, until Mulder turned around. 

"You ready to go, now? Or do you want to wait a while Scully?"

"Let's just go now. I probably just need fresh air that's all." He led her out the door with his hand on her lower back to guide her out.

They took a walk on the pier and talked of various things. They stopped at a cute pizza place for lunch. The whole afternoon was littered with cute moments. Like after they finished their pizza at "Fiora's".

"I'll be back," Mulder left Scully at the table in the small restaurant as he headed off to the restroom. Scully turned her head in all directions as she admired the lovely still life paintings and Italian landscapes on the wall. Soon, her eyes became fixated on one point, the soft serve machine. She picked herself out of the chair and headed over to the machine making the low humming noise. She grabbed a cone and immediately filled it up with vanilla frozen yogurt. As soon as she turned around she started walking towards Mulder, who to her surprise was wearing a goofy grin. She cocked an eyebrow and stood behind her chair staring back at Mulder, who was also standing behind his chair as well. Although, she tried her hardest to maintain a serious face, her lips soon formed into a smile, which then showed her teeth not a second later.

"Now, did you bring enough ice cream for the rest of the class Mrs. Mulder?" Mulder asked the laughing woman in front of him, while thinking how weird, though perfect, it sounded to call her Mrs. Mulder. 

"Actually, Mr. Mulder, it's not ice cream." Luckily there were no other people in this restaurant, and the employees were in the back.

"A rice tutti fruity cream sickle?" Mulder asked, while putting the check on the counter.

" Actually, no. And before it was a rice tofutti dream sickle." She shook her head before continuing on. "You were close though, Mulder. I'm surprised you've remembered that much."

"Are you kidding me? I remember a lot from that particular day Agent Scully," Mulder said before holding his hand out to Scully so they could leave. "How, we hurled cliché's at each other, a mild flirty moment we once shared. How I dove on you to get that ice—I mean dream sickle." She laughed. "Oh, and teaching you how to play baseball. It's one of my favorite memories."

"Me too, Mulder. But actually, I have a confession. I already knew how to play baseball."

"I figured." He smirked at Scully. "Hips before hands…" A huge smile spread across her lips and she felt like a teenager again; the butterflies in her stomach had butterflies.

"I loved that. Oh and Mulder… to answer your question, It's frozen yogurt." He stopped walking and flashed another smirk towards Scully, who took another lick of her yogurt.

"Well," She knew what was coming and a huge smile made its way to her lips. "I scream you scream we all scream for frozen yogurt!" She tried to make and escapes by running away, but he caught her in his arms to quickly. She spun around on her heels.

"Okay, then." She said while spinning on her heels. Then, to Mulder's surprise she shoved the cone onto Mulder's lips, making a mess.

"Dana Mulder," He fake gasped and she giggled. She unexpectedly leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed of every bit of the white substance before tossing the cone in the nearby trash. They walked on back, in the direction of their hotel, and while walking back hand in hand something had caught Mulder's eye. It was something that he knew would make Scully remember their first night in California. He knew he had to embellish the evening to make it even more special. As they walked back, he conjured up a plan in his mind how to do this in a matter of hours. 

**--Hope you liked!—**

**Merry Christmas to you and your family. I was going to do a Christmas story but that may come up later during this season. I still have to do my Antarctica story. I can't seem to get it just right. It'll be there eventually. Anyways, what I would like to know from you guys is if you got any X-files for Christmas. I received Seasons 8 and 9. I'm very happy. ANYWAYS… please read and review and let me know how your Christmas went. **


	12. A Beautiful Begining

**R&R guys! enjoyyy :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-files sobs silently**

With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter 12- A Beautiful Begining

Scully pulled on some cute black wedges and a black sun dress that flowed to just below her knees. Mulder walked into the bedroom after she had been doing her makeup and he was completely blown away.

"After all these years, Scully…. When will you ever stop blowing me away," Scully blushed at his words of flattery.

"Here, let me," Scully walked up to Mulder who was in the threshold to the bedroom. He was holding his tie in his hands ready to tie it… until Scully had offered. She carefully tied it just as her mother had taught her and as she pulled it together her gaze went up to his eyes and a smile formed on both of their faces. Mulder's hand fell to Scully's abdomen that was hardly recognizable in the dress. He smiled knowing that a bit of him resided in the woman he loved. "Oh, is he that noticeable," Scully whined.

"Not at all, and did you just say he?" Mulder asked, sitting on the bed and pulling on his shoes so they could leave for the fancy night out he had planned.

"Well… I don't know I just had a feeling." Scully implied to her dreams that she had been having.

"I don't want my daughter to know that you've been calling her a he while she was still inside of you," Mulder and Scully both laughed. "You ready to go, Mrs. Mulder?" Mulder had called her Mrs. Mulder yet again. He loved seeing that same smile escape onto her lips every time she heard it.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned, Mr. Mulder, besides this dinner," Scully grabbed her purse at the door as they walked out of their marital suite.

"Aw, I'll just have to keep you guessing," Scully smiled softly to herself as the elevator opened, allowing them to go in and begin their evening.

---  
Mulder led Scully into a beautifully lit restaurant across from the beach. The sun could be seen setting and it created a reflection of orange on the ocean water.

The hostess at the Italian restaurant, Deblaisio's led Mulder and Scully into the back corner of the restaurant where they were secluded from everyone else. It was just the way Mulder had requested when he made reservations.

The table she had led them to was a quiet circular booth that allowed them to scoot next to each other since the booth was curved. The area was illuminated by to bright candles and there was a single rose in a vase before them. Mulder had pulled Scully close to him with one hand that had become used to being slid around her waist. His hand, unlike before did not rest upon her hip bone, no now it lay on her budging abdomen where their baby laid.

"You know what you would like to eat?" Mulder asked Scully who was looking through the menu. Mulder had just finished and had picked his selection.

"Me and the baby are feeling chicken parmesan," Scully's hand fell fondly to her belly, giving it a rub and then her fingers became entwined with Mulder's.

"I'll get some spaghetti and we'll order some bruschetta and breadsticks for an appetizer. Are baby's going to come out fat," He laughed looking down at the baby. "Isn't it weird and unbelievable that we're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But how funny is it that after all that has happened…" he paused to gather the correct words. "We're still together."

"We couldn't be pulled apart, I guess Mulder." She smiled, now whispering just low enough that he could hear. "Is it really that weird? We would go to the ends of the earth for each other. We've both proved that to one another." He kissed her forehead realizing that what she said was completely true. "And now we're part of a miracle." She gave off a soft chuckle. "Now, that if anything is unbelievable."

"I'm sorry it took a while," The waitress said approaching the newlyweds. "But I'd be more than happy to start you off with some drinks and take your orders." 

After they had finished their meals Mulder and Scully were finally ready to leave.

"Mulder," Scully started once she noticed that Mulder was not headed for the car. "Where're you going? The car's right here." Mulder only smirked and Scully came towards him, taking her hand in his.

"Ah, but we're not using the car for this part of our night," Mulder winked as he led her across the street to the beach.

Mulder and Scully removed their shoes and walked towards the incoming tide. Scully giggled at the feel of the cold ocean water rush up against her ankles as she sunk in to the sand.

"Promise me whenever he… OR SHE," Mulder laughed. "Can walk we will take him… OR HER up here,"

"We'll do our best," Mulder laughed again pulling Scully closer as they walked against the tide. "But I will promise you that we take our baby to the beach."

He tucked a hair behind her ear as the water rushed up against their ankles, as they walked alongside the shore. Scully opened up her purse and pulled out her camera.

"Here smile," Scully held the camera in front of them both. When she pulled it away to see they image that she had captured she realized that she got a really good picture… of their chins.

"Ha-ha, nice Scully," She playfully slapped him in the chest causing him to fake gasp.

"Shut up Mulder," She looked around fir a person who wasn't doing much. Her eyes landed upon an old couple sitting on their beach towels who were presumably watching the sunset. "Excuse me," Scully said pulling Mulder with her as she walked up to them with a sweet smile plastered onto her lips. "Would you mind taking a picture of me and my husband," Her heart fluttered at calling Mulder her husband. It was definitely something she could get used to.

"Sure. But you'll have to show me how to do this, sweetie," The woman said excepting the camera into her hands, examining it.

"You're just going to push down that square button right here. You'll have to hold it for about 2 seconds." Scully instructed before stepping back in front of Mulder. Mulder stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands onto her swollen belly. They both smiled warmly as camera flashed.

"Thank you so much," Scully said taking the camera back with another warm smile.

"Oh, it's no trouble. You two must be newlyweds, huh? But it seems like you two have been together for a long time."

"Pay no attention to her," The man beside her started, shaking his head. "She wouldn't know if you two are newlyweds or have been married for five years."

"Actually," Mulder said suppressing a laugh. Scully was in shock at the fact that the woman was correct. "We are newlyweds, and we have known each other for a very long time."

"See I told you Howard," She chortled. "Now, how long are you two here for?"

"Just the week," Scully replied.

"We come every year around our anniversary." That was easy to believe, considering how wealthy this couple looked. "Anyways, we're meeting some old friends tonight. Maybe we'll see you two around. Best of luck," She said before folding up her towel.

"That's was a nice old couple, Scully."

"Yeah, it was. Maybe that will be us in about 30 years." Mulder smirked. He had the perfect thing to say.

"No that was us in '95," Scully turned her head to the side looking at him as they walked along the beach toward the area where the water would cool their feet. He laughed before clarifying with her what he actually met. "When we were on that ship," Scully shook her head, giggling a bit.

"I can remember that clearly. That was amazing that whole case. How everything turned out to be. I'm amazed we got better, and that they rescued us just in time." 

Smiling, at Scully whose red hair blew in the slight breeze, Mulder wrapped his arms around her into a hug, kissing her passionately on the lips. As they pulled away, he picked Scully up and spun her around, easily in his never loosening hold.

"Time for the next part," He smiled down into her blue eyes that seemed to sparkled like a million sapphires into his. He grabbed her hand as they walked off the beach and put their shoes on. They neared the pier, where they walked up the steps and saw a festival going on.

"'A Night of Fireworks'," Scully read aloud, looking up at the banner above her head. "We're going to watch fireworks," Scully questioned sweetly, but still it made Mulder think it was a bad idea. 

"Yes, is that okay, Scully?"

"It's perfect. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I love fireworks," He placed his arm around her waist as they approached a ticket booth.

After they had purchased a small amount of tickets, they walked towards a tall Ferris wheel.

"Is it safe to go on a Ferris wheel," Mulder asked into Scully's ear as she stared straight up to the red blue and yellow lights that seemed to dance across her face.

"It should be fine," Scully smiled as they walked towards the line. "You know Mulder; I haven't been on one of these in years." Mulder sat in once the carnie had lifted the bar up, then Scully got in as well. As they wheel began it's turning she jumped making Mulder place his hand in hers scooting closer.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tucking a hair behind her ear once again, and then placing his hand that was on her hand onto her belly, thinking it might've been the baby.

"Yeah I'm good," She looked down. "We're both good," She reassured with an easy smile. "It's just I used to be so terrified of these things every year in the summer when I was a girl we would go to about two or three fairs. Missy would go have to go on with Charlie, and I with Bill. That's how my mom had made it to be. Anyways, when we were kids Bill would always tease and scare me. So, when we would go onto the Ferris wheel he would shake it and scare me saying we would plunge into the crowd head first, and every other possible way you could scare a child. And one time we got stuck at the very top. I haven't been on one since I was ten." She shrugged. Mulder smiled thoughtfully rubbing her hand.

"Reminds me of me and Samantha, I'd always tease her on Ferris wheels. I guess that's just how us big brothers are. But don't worry Scully; I won't tease you. I'll only protect you." He gave her hand a tight squeeze before the giant hamster wheel turned again, finishing loading up, stopping at the top. The couple had an amazing view of the beach as the tide came into the shoreline.

"Oh," Scully gasped, pointing down to the beach where a bunch of candles were and what looked like a blanket. It was hard to see in the dark, but the candles illuminated something red, dimly. "Look at how romantic that is Mulder," She smiled, wishing. "Someone said up a picnic blanket and candles for an evening."

"What a happy woman she must be," Mulder smiled to himself thinking.

"Very happy, but I'm starting to think that I'm one of the happiest people alive right now."

After spending eight dollars to win something for Scully, Mulder finally won at knocking down milk bottles. After his third attempt at the game he could've sworn that someone was keeping the left corner milk bottle up… or just simple that it was glued down. He won her two aliens, joined at the hand. One was clearly a woman, it had shiny red lips. The other, clearly a man, it had a tie on. 'Mr. and Mrs. Spooky' was what she called them. It was perfect.

"Mulder, the fireworks are going to be starting in about five minutes, it's already 8:30." Mulder didn't stop at Scully's words he just continued to walk with her hand in hand. "Shouldn't we find a place?" Mulder turned and smiled to her.

"It's all been taken care of," He led her down the steps of the pier leading to the sandy beach. "Now no looking," He placed his hands over her eyes as he guided her to a surprise. "Okay, open!"

---  
**OKay, so I'm pretty sure you guys know what the surprise is. Okay, I don't know if pregnant women can go onto ferris wheels but... since this is my fan fic. I'm making it okay. But the next chapter is all about the end to that date. No school tomorrow! I'm for sure writing. but... I have a track meet tonight up SRU and i have to leave at 2. I'm getting back at 12. haha. how am I alive? PLEASE REVIEW... make my day :D**

POSSIBLE SPOILER

I think that the werewolf MOTW kind of explains the whole DD beard. He could have gotten bitten by a werewolf. OH imagine how cute Scully would be with Mulder if he's in danger. Aw. But, it could be just a gag that CC is doing to throw us off. Whatever the case, I'm sure that the movie will be phenomenal, and I'm sure that it'll have us all writing new fanfictions. Hope CC satisfies us shippers!

**--A. **


	13. A Romantic End

**I'm sick so I got to type all day and not go to school. Here's the next chapter. R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. If I did we wouldve had 5 x-files movies by now.   
**

**A Romantic End**

Once Mulder's hands were removed from over her eyes, to her surprise she saw the scene which she had seen on the Ferris wheel up close. It was beautiful. The blanket was surrounding by at least a dozen candles that were held into place with the sand. The blanket was red, and it also had a blanket, two pillows, a wine bottle, and a card on it. For a few moments, Dana Scully Mulder stood still with her jaw dropped at the scene. She was still taking it all in.

"Mulder," She breathed out slow, speechless. "Mulder," She repeated, a teeth bearing smile appeared across her lips. She jumped up to give him a hug and forced her lips to meet his.

"Here, let's sit," He started pulling her to the blanket. Both were smiling as he pulled the blanket over them. It had grown a bit chilly on the beach, but that was just from the breeze. "Did you like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer she was sure to give him. 

"It's amazing Mulder. Just wow." She kissed the corner of Mulder's mouth before he lay down on the blanket, Scully laying her head on his chest. Just then, they heard a loud crack and it was the first firework of the evening. Scully, stared up and Mulder, who was staring up into the night. The red fireworks reflected into his green eyes. He moved his hand lower on Scully's body, down to her stomach where he kept it until the end of the show.

---  
"Now," Mulder said a few seconds after the last boom had sounded. "What else do I have here…?" Scully, leaned forward and held the card in her fingers, ignoring the bottle before her. "Ah," Mulder grabbed onto the wine and two glasses he had there as well.

"Mulder, you know I can't drink."

"Oh, it's okay." He smirked and Scully raised an eyebrow up at him, ready to speak, but Mulder interjected. "I'm only kidding G-woman. It's Concord grape juice. I'm pretty sure it's safe," She laughed rolling her eyes, accepting a glass poured by Mulder.

"To our life together and to our little one," Scully smiled as she proposed a toast with Mulder. She knew that people at the festival were staring at her and Mulder, enviously, just like she had when she first saw the candles from the Ferris wheel.

"To us and the baby," He repeated but it different words. After a few moments Scully raised up the card in between her fingers. They were both now half laying down and one of Scully's legs were in between Mulder's. "Open it; it has your name on it."

Scully ripped open the top of the red envelope to find a card with a red rose on the cover, saying nothing else. The inside was blank, except for the words Mulder had written. Typical Mulder, buying a blank card.

_Dearest, Dana_

_I wanted to make tonight a night for you to remember, Scully. Hopefully, I did. I'm so amazed by you, and so amazed at us. You truly are a beautiful woman, and I'm not sure if I say it enough. I've known this ever since I first laid my eyes one you. Here is a beautiful woman, who will never quit; this woman is the strongest woman I know. You're the only one I trust and when everything was falling apart you were there for me. You're smart and sometimes I find that whole wedding unbelievable. It could be considered an X-file… how I felt when I saw you walk down the aisle. It was the weirdest and most beautiful feeling I have ever felt in my life. You looked absolutely radiant. And now, Scully, we have this little baby, whom we're going to love and become a family with. When I started on the X-files I knew that I wouldn't be able to have any close relationships and that I would never have a family. But baby, you changed that. I knew from the moment I saw the most beautiful woman walk through my door that you had changed that. I love you.'_

_Love,  
Fox Mulder_

Scully could feel another tear trickling down her cheek, so she quickly wiped it away and smiled up at Mulder, who was watching her, trying to guess her thoughts. She gently cupped his cheek and placed a kiss to his waiting lips. When she pulled away he knew that she would remember this night forever.

"Thank you," She said softly, keeping her arms around his neck. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek before getting up and pulling her up with him.

"Come on… We still have something else." Giving Mulder a confused look they both got up and Mulder led her off towards their car.

---  
Throughout the ride back to the hotel Mulder gave Scully no clue as to what was going on. He led her out off the elevator and down the hallway to their room. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, carrying her through the threshold. What she saw blew her away. Mulder really out did himself with the candles that night. He placed her down n the ground and found the room illuminated only by vanilla scented candles. Scully followed red rose petals all the way into the bedroom, and they continued to the master bathroom.

There, as well as in the living room and bedroom there were vanilla candles, their aroma filling the room with fragrance, and illuminating the room dimly. It looked like something out of a movie and Scully couldn't believe Mulder had this for her. The bathtub was filled with bubble bath. On the mirror there were words cut out of what was presumably magazines. Those words described Scully, Mulder, and their love. She turned around quickly and flung her arms around Mulder's neck.

"This is amazing," She exclaimed smiling into his eyes.

"Oh no, Scully, it's the wrong hotel room." Mulder said, trying to be serious. Scully laughed, causing Mulder to smirk before pressing a passionate kiss on his moist lips.

"Well, we're going to borrow it for the night," She softly whispered into Mulder's ear, her lips brushing up against it all the while, sending him chills. "You know I love you, Mulder," Her arms were still around his neck, and his arms were around her small waist.

"I know. I love you too Scully," He kissed her forehead making her smile even more.

**It's not the end of the story or the honeymoon. Hope you liked it. Review please?  
--A**


	14. Trusting Your Dreams

**"Season seven, the truth was in her pants." –Kevin Smith **

Disclaimer: I do not own X-files... But I do own the whole series on DVD along with the movie! 

**Please Read and Review. :D**

**Chapter 14- Trusting Your Dreams  
**  
Mulder lay in bed, unable to allow sleep to consume him. He was so tired, but it was as if sleep didn't want him. It was torture. His arm was around Scully and her eye lids were shut, her face towards the ceiling. He watched her chest rise and fall and then his gaze fell upon her budding stomach.

'Me, a father,' Mulder began to think in disbelief. He hoped he would be a good one. He would love that baby just as much as Scully which was more than everything in the world. But the question still remained. Would he be a good father?

"I hate being pregnant!" Scully moaned in bed, rolling over onto her side. It was 11am and Scully was still feeling her morning sickness. The sun soaked in through the opened balcony French doors and the breeze lightly blew. It was the second to last full day of their honeymoon and they both planned to spend it at the beach. Mulder came running in off the balcony.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her lying form on the bed, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I don't hate being pregnant, Mulder. I love it. I just don't like feeling like this in the morning," Scully mumbled, moving off the bed. "I probably just need some fresh air too," Scully walked off onto the balcony with Mulder closely following.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach as they stared out to the ocean view. The breeze blew their hair in the wind.

"It's beautiful, Mulder," Scully commented while Mulder placed a kiss on her neck.

"You still want to head down to the beach? We can go now," He insisted.

---  
Scully came out of the bedroom in her tan one piece suit, with a brown sundress over top of it. Mulder sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV. His face lit up when he saw Scully come into the room.

"Wow, uhm, you ready?" Mulder asked. He was wearing a grey beater and his swim trunks. He picked up a straw bag with their beach necessities.

"Mhmm," Scully smiled to Mulder, walking to the door.

---  
After laying out their towels, the two made their way to the shore line. Scully was in her bathing suit and since the material was so tight on her, her stomach was exposed as a little bubble.

Mulder backed into the water, holding Scully's hands. She jumped at the feeling of the cold ocean water rushed pass her toes. Her feet sunk into the sand.

"Oooh, it's so cold," She said in a light voice, Mulder kept trying to pull her in, and she kept trying to resist. "Mulder!" Scully said pulling away to run in the direction of the towels. But that didn't last long; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Scully." Mulder picked her up bridal style, carrying her farther into the water.

Mulder put her down at a place she was able to stand; they jumped with each passing wave that came at them. Scully grabbed a hold of Mulder's neck and jumped on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pressing her lips to his in a melting kiss. She deepened it by parting her lips and then pulling away.

"I'm cold. I can't believe you dragged me in this deep, Mulder." Scully pouted, sticking out her lower lip as far as it would go.

"Alright," Mulder let go of her. "Go back to the towel," She smiled innocently and pushed her way through the water with help from the incoming waves.

But, little did he know, Scully wasn't so innocent. She smirked mischievously behind Mulder's back and splashed water at him. He turned around confused to face a Scully with a goofy grin.

"Hah!" She laughed at him.

"Are you sure you should've done that?" He asked in a funny tone.

"Are you sure you should've pulled me into the deep cold water?" Scully spat right back at him.

"If I didn't love you so damn much and if you weren't carrying our baby I would hurt you."

"How so," She laughed pushing herself towards him.

Once she got to him she ran her fingers on his chest, and then they made their way up to his suave jaw bone. She caressed his face as he had her arms wrapped around her. They gazed into each other's eyes with so much love. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Neither had ever heard the word 'conspiracy' in their life. The only thing they felt was their bodies up against one another and the love combined with passion that resided in their hearts. The ocean breeze and the waves ceased into existence as they stood there. Scully edged her face towards him and he did the same until their lips met once again in a slow meaningful kiss. As they pulled away they smiled into each other's eyes, and they decided to go to the towels.

Mulder picked her up bridal style and made their way back to the towels. He placed her down gently on her towel and went in the bag to grab lunch.

---  
On the last day in California Mulder and Scully decided to hit the pool one last time. It was outside and just over the fence was the sandy shore. It was curvy shape with two waterfalls which you could jump off of and a bridge. There was one tube slide that you could go down. Besides the main pool there were two others and a Jacuzzi. One was for specifically for adults with a bar in side of it. The other was specifically for young children. Mulder and Scully however went in the Jacuzzi.

Mulder sat inside and Scully just stayed on the outside sitting on the edge with her feet dipped in. She knew the risks of being in a Jacuzzi when you're pregnant; it could raise your temperature too quickly. In her own medical opinion, staying on the edge shouldn't hurt. The two were the only ones in the small circular bubbling pool. Mulder turned sideways to face Scully. She held his hand in hers and their joined hands rested on her thigh.

"Mulder," Scully started pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "I haven't really told you this, but I think we're having a baby boy,"

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't. I should've told you this... In fact I don't know why I haven't... I've been having these dreams lately," Mulder suddenly became more interested. He was most likely thinking of an X-file that he had worked on. "They've just been too vivid. I've dreamt that we had a little boy... named William." He smiled at the thought. "Oh and in my dreams you were the most amazing father ever," He interrupted.

"I don't need a dream to tell me that you're going to be to most wonderful mother this world had ever seen," Scully smiled, feeling charmed by her husband.

"Well, I don't imagine I had to tell you how good of a father you'll be. You should know in your heart that you will be amazing." He stretched his arm up to place his hand on her neck and she leaned down to his lips, placing a light kiss on them. "And our son or daughter will adore and admire you to no end."

Mulder was happy that Scully had told him that. He had been worrying over the last few days about what kind of father he would be. He knew Scully would be an amazing and beautiful mother but he had questions about himself.

"Thank you for telling me that," He caressed her cheek.

"You needed me to tell you?" She looked concerned.

"Yes... actually. I've been thinking about it the last few days," Mulder trailed off.

"I've been thinking about how I'd be as a mother too. But Mulder the way I see it we shouldn't question it. We already love the baby so much already." Mulder was at a loss for words. All that Scully had just spoken was undeniably true. He just smiled back at Scully.

---

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little girl with dark brown hair ran towards Scully in a pink leotard, a black sparkling tutu, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers.

"What is it baby?" Scully replied, picking up her daughter on to her lap and sitting on the couch in the big living room. The girl appeared to be about four years of age, and she had Mulder's hair and cheek bones and her eyes, nose, and mouth all belonged to Scully.

"You have to fix my hair for my recital," She handed her mommy her black hair ties. "Daddy," She cheered, her hair swaying with each step she took towards her father at the door.

"Sarah!" He picked up his daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready for my dance recital?" She kissed him back on the cheek and Mulder made his way to sit by Scully on the couch.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," He reassured her as she climbed into her mother's lap so her hair could be braided. Mulder lifted his wife's chin up for a delicate kiss on the lips. They pulled away smiling. Funny how his kiss maintained that effect.

"Hi."

"Mommy! My Hair! I'm going to be late!" The toddler whined, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Sarah Samantha Mulder," Her father warned. "Don't talk to your mother like that. You'll be on time. Please tell your mother that you are sorry." She turned to her mother and their blue eyes sparkled in the same way.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Her voice was apologetic.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry you'll get there on time," Scully began pulling her hair up into a bun as Mulder just sat back and watched.

---  
Just after Scully had woken up from her dream she settled back into reality. Outside it was dark and stormy, yet below hadn't ceased to looking amazing from a plane.

"This is the captain," Scully looked over to see Mulder asleep still by her side as the voice on the loudspeaker spoke. "Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to make our descent. We will be experiencing turbulence." Just as he had clicked off the plane began to shake violently causing Scully to place one had tightly on Mulder's and one on her stomach as if to protect her unborn child.

"I guess we're home," Mulder looked to Scully as he buckled his seat belt. She looked scared and she breathed in short breaths.

"You okay?" He asked concerned placing a hand on her stomach. He had forgotten she did not fancy flying too much.

"I'm fine."Her breathing became normal again and she let go of his hand. "I just got a brief sharp pain in my abdomen as the plane shook."

"Do you think it's serious?" Mulder caressed her cheek.

"No, it was only brief. I'm fine," She smiled back in reassurance.

----  
"Funny thing is Mulder," Scully began as he grabbed her suitcase from the conveyor belt. "I don't know if I can rely on these dreams much longer."

"Now why is that?" They made their way to the exit to find their car. Scully's hair blew in the breeze and she suddenly came to miss the California temperature. Her and Mulder both had goose bumps form on their forearms. She wheeled her suitcase and he wheeled his, noticing her goose bumps when looking over. He wrapped his arm around her to give her some body heat that he doubted he had. Luckily their car was close.

"Well," She slowly began. "I had a dream that we had a daughter. Her name was Sarah Samantha. Oh and she loved you, Mulder. It was such a clear and vivid dream, just like the other ones."

---  
"Home sweet home," Mulder sighed walking in.

"Feels weird doesn't it? I mean I know we haven't been gone that long but still, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Ready for work tomorrow?" Mulder collapsed down onto the couch.

"Hell no," He chortled. "Are you ready to get back to a stuffy basement office?" When he got no reply he smiled. "I didn't think that you would be."

Scully put down her bags as well. She crawled into Mulder's arms and he held her.

"What do you want it to be?" Mulder asked in a whisper. Scully's eyes were closed.

"What do I want what to be?"

"The baby, what do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I'm just hoping for one very healthy boy... or girl." Mulder let out a slight laugh causing her to snap her eyes back open. "What?"

"I don't buy that. You have to want it to be something," She shook her head. "Come on, if you had the choice."

"I guess... if I had to choose," Scully moved her hand so that it was behind Mulder's head. She played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck while she answered. "I would choose a boy."

"Aww, really?" Mulder pouted. "I mean I would love a baby boy, but-"Scully interjected.

"I take it you would want a girl?"

"Daddy's little princess," He smiled, Scully rolled her eyes.

"Mommy's boy," She imitated him. "I'd love a little girl, too."

"And I'd love a little boy, as well, but," Mulder moved his head so it was close to her stomach which was a little bit revealed from her tight shirt. "Please be a Sarah Samantha in there," Scully laughed her funny little laugh. "I bet you never even knew that Sarah was one of my favorite girl's names before you had that dream."

"I hadn't," Her eyes drifted shit again, but yet she hadn't stopped the motion of her hand against Mulder's neck.

"You know, I trust your dreams," He caressed her cheek, and her breathing became heavier. Scully was drifting off into sleep. "Your mother told me some of her dreams had come true. The first time she told me was your abduction. She also told me you wouldn't have believed her. But, Scully I believe that the truth of your dreams is in you. I trust in your dreams," He kissed her forehead and then allowed himself to drift off as well.

**Please Review! smiles  
Hope you enjoyed. Scully's birthday is in 3 days! YAY. **

-A 


	15. A Pleasant Surpise

**Guys, the snow here drives me crazy. I fell on my but shoveling snow today. I have a big driveway and a pretty decent sized pathway steps and landings to get to my front door. So yes, snow is very irritating. The only good thing is when I get to pretend like I'm tena nd go roll down a hill with my best friend. Never mind, there's anothier good thing, being able to update for you guys. :D Corny? I apologize. Here's the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own x-files. (aside from the DvDs)

With Snow There's Magic  
Chapter 15: A Pleasant Surprise

"How're you feeling?" Mulder asked as Scully turned in bed to face him. It was 9:30 and they were allowed to sleep in, since they had both taken off. It had been a week since they came back from their honeymoon.

"Actually," Scully's hand traveled down to her bulge of a stomach, which had just become completely noticeable but wasn't too big. "I don't feel sick at all." She suspected that the morning sickness was finally over after four months of throwing up every single morning.

"That's good," Mulder caressed her cheek, moving a strand of hair out of her vision, and kissing her lips lightly. 

"Mhmm, are you ready to find out if a little girl or boy has been making me sick?"

Mulder checked the time over his shoulder, 9:30. They had an hour until the appointment.

"I'm excited. Are you sure you want to find out?"

"For the last time Mulder, yes." She laughed, rolling out of bed and on to the cold floor.

"You okay?" Mulder asked, seeing her face after her feet had landed onto the floor.

"Feet are cold," She replied, making her way over to her drawers.

"Let's go get changed so we can leave." Mulder got out from bed and began to look for a clean pair of jeans in the folded clothes basket, and a clean shirt in there as well.

"I'm hungry too. We're hungry," She implied the baby, giving her stomach a pat after she pulled on a grey shirt which fitted to her pregnant belly.

---

Mulder came out of the bedroom after brushing his teeth to see a very awkward site. In the kitchen, Scully had just got done spreading two pieces of bread with peanut butter. She slapped on some pickles.

"Pickles and peanut butter?" Mulder asked bewildered.

"Pickles and peanut butter," She agreed, grinning.

"Weirdest cravings," He laughed, walking up and pulling her into a hug, and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Mulder placed a hand on her abdomen and smiled in awe.

"I think it's a boy, Mulder." Scully said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I think it's a girl." He walked away, grabbing her jacket and his.

After putting them on, Mulder grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator, and Scully had him grab her own as well.

---  
In the waiting room, Scully and Mulder were seated with other pregnant couples around them. It was 10:35, so hopefully they would be called in to see Doctor Holly soon. 

They both sat silently in the waiting room, their fingers laced together. Scully's head rested on his shoulder while her free hand sat on her stomach. Mulder appeared calm, but on the inside millions of thoughts raced through his head. He imagined himself having a daughter.

--Mulder's Day Dream--  
"Daddy, I'm scared." A four year in a Barbie helmet pouted, pulling on her father's arm to regain his attention from a neighbor. Her hair was Mulder's color of brown and medium length, her eyes were that of Scully's, her facial structure came from her Mother as well, but her nose did not look like Scully's. It was Mulder's.

"Sarah, it's okay," Mulder kneeled down to his daughter. "Look, princess, you have your helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, you have all the pads basically!" She giggled at her father's humor. "Besides Daddy's going to be right behind you the whole way."

"But I don't have my training wheels," She stuck her bottom lip out. Just then Scully came out, looking happy.

"Can you ride like a big girl now, Sarah?" Scully asked her little girl, giving her a smile.

"Not yet," Mulder answered for his daughter. "Sarah's a little nervous."

"You are? Well, I assure you Daddy and I will be with you the whole way." He placed a hand on the small of Scully's back and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Okay..." Sarah mumbled, nervously, climbing onto her bike, after she kicked the kick stand from holding it sturdy.

"You ready?" Mulder asked, holding onto her back. Scully was beside her.

"Yes, Daddy, but please don't let go, Promise?"

"Yes, baby, I promise."

" Okay, Sarah, show mommy what you can do," Scully cheered, running ahead.

Sarah began to pedal slowly and gradually she sped up but only a little bit. Mulder held onto her back, trying to keep her sturdy. Eventually Mulder let go, and Sarah rode all the way to her mother, still thinking her daddy was holding on.

Sarah stopped at her mother and hopped off into her arms.

"Mommy look what I did! Daddy," Sarah turned around looking for her father, realizing he wasn't beside her, but behind her. "Hey Daddy, I thought you promised that you wouldn't let go?"

"I know I did, princess. But you were doing so well."

"And Daddy, Mommy, I didn't even fall this time!"

"I saw, sweetie! You did so well. I'm so proud!" Scully congratulated as Mulder lifted Sarah into his arms, kissing her cheek.

---  
"Dana Mulder," The nurse said, looking out into the waiting room. Mulder got up and helped Scully to her feet. They followed the nurse into a patient room.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Christina. How've you've been feeling, Dana?"

"Well, my morning sickness finally subsided, so I'm feeling pretty good."

"That's good. Now, I'll need you to step onto the scale."

"That's very good. You've gained 6 pounds so far since you started your pregnancy. So far it seems like your baby is developing very healthy."

Soon after that, Christina took Scully's blood pressure and was out of the room. Scully waited, lying back on the table, Mulder was sitting beside her, and their fingers were laced together.

She returned with Scully's baby doctor following, Doctor Gillian Holly.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mulder. I've heard you've been doing well, Dana?" The middle aged woman asked, going through the drawers looking for tools that she would need.

"I have been, now. My morning sickness just subsided. Before, like I told you in my phone conversation, it was horrible." Scully chuckled a bit so it didn't sound like she was whining.  
---  
After getting her prepped, Scully was ready for her ultrasound. Doctor Holly began moving the wand on Scully's swell of an abdomen. Soon an image of the baby was displayed on the monitor. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to what resided in Scully's stomach. Mulder gave Scully's hand a tight squeeze, and she looked to him.

"What're you thinking?"

"He or she looks, real." Scully smiled.

"Wow," The doctor gasped, looking to the monitor.

"What is it? Is our baby alright?" Scully became panicked. Doctor Holly formed a smile.

"Well, you're babies are fine."

"Thank god, wait-" Mulder cut Scully off after her sigh in relief.

"Did you just say 'babies'? Like plural," Mulder questioned, perplexed.

"I did!" Doctor Holly pointed to the screen. "Do you see the two heads? Well, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, we do." Scully beamed at Mulder.

"One of them, or both," Mulder looked to Scully.

"Which one," he asked.

"Well, I think we should find out one, and then have the bedroom and get clothes that are for both a little boy and girl."

"Alright, both." Mulder smiled, now having his eyes glued to the screen.

"Which one, baby A," She pointed to the one on the left, "or baby B?"

" A?" Scully asked Mulder, who gave no response except for a slight nod, "A."

"Well, your baby A is a baby..."

"Yes?" Mulder hung on her words while Scully remained calm with a smile.

"A baby boy," Scully's face lit up as well as Mulder's.

"I told you!" Scully teased. Everyone in the room laughed besides Mulder.

"Hey, just wait, we still have one more baby, maybe it will be a girl."

"Maybe," She repeated. 

"Now, you're two baby's are developing normally and healthily so far, but you both understand that twins are closely monitored, correct?"

"Yes," They both answered simultaneously.

"You will get bigger than women carrying just one baby. You may have to be put on bed rest, but that's not for a while off. Now, I understand that you are an FBI special agent."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, that's a very high stress job. You'll have to take it easy."

"You'll be fine on cases by yourself, Mulder." Scully peered up at Mulder who smiled down, still shocked that he would be having two babies.

"Aw, you two are partners?" Christina, who was silent until now, spoke up from a corner in the room.

"Yes, we are." Mulder answered, giving Scully's hand another tight squeeze.

---

"Two babies, Mulder, can you believe it?!" Scully joyfully said.

"I'm just excited as you are," Scully took his hand, which was in hers and placed it onto her stomach.

"Mulder, you missed the turn. Where are we going?"

"To the mall. I want to pick out some clothes for my son and daughter." Scully grinned at how excited Mulder had become.

"Just don't buy too much pink if you're buying any."

"But I need to buy pink, Scully. She will be a girl."

"You don't know that, Mulder."

"That I do."

Mulder ran around to Scully's side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out. Scully wrapped her arms around him while still in the parking lot. Mulder kissed her forehead lightly and then pressed their foreheads together.

---  
"Oh, Mulder, look." Scully held up two sleepers, a green and a blue one. They had little old fashioned Winnie the poohs on them. Mulder held up a pink one.

"I say we get the pink one, too." Scully shook her head before agreeing.

"These would be so cute to take them home in, Mulder." Mulder then saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. He held up a white shirt under shirt that snapped at the bottom. It had a green alien on the front.

"Now this," Mulder began, Scully was laughing. "This is what I call cute." 

---  
Scully set the table for 3 people. Her mother was coming over for dinner. They were going to break the much anticipated news to her. Scully and Mulder were both dressed nicely even though it was their apartment. Scully wore nice white pants and a green shirt that showed her stomach.

Scully sighed heavily, and Mulder in his black jeans and a grey sweater put his arms around Scully so his hands rested on her stomach.

"Dinner looks amazing," Mulder whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her lobe. Mulder lightly kissed her neck once before there was a knock at the door.

"It's her; I'll get it," Scully walked to the door, abandoning the table which was set, had barbeque chicken, baked potatoes, and shredded green beans on it.

"Hi Mom," Scully greeted her mother warmly and brought her into a hug, welcoming her kindly into the apartment.

"Hi Dana," She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Oh Dana, look at you, you're showing!" Both women grinned and then Mulder came into view just as Scully shut the door. "Hi, Fox," She pulled him into a hug as well and kissed his cheek just like she had to her daughter.

"Hello, Maggie," Mrs. Scully pulled back and cupped her son-in-law's face with her hands to get a look at him.

"Now," She began, letting go, walking to the table her daughter had prepared. "Are you both going to tell me the news?"Scully and Mulder both exchanged a glance. It was almost as if both were communicating telepathically, words did not need to be exchanged. "Come on now; you know I can't wait." Scully and Mulder shared yet another glance before Scully spoke.

"Well, we've all waited four months; you can wait until dessert," Mrs. Scully pouted like a little kid.

---  
"I made a homemade Cherry pie for dessert," Scully said, while walking into the kitchen. "You're recipe Mom," Mrs. Scully smiled. The couple knew that she was getting anxious.

"You ready to tell her," Mulder asked Scully as she brought the pie from the kitchen into the dining room along with plates and utensils.

"Oh please do, Dana! Come on, Fox!" Mulder and Scully both laughed just as Scully began cutting into the fragrant lattice crusted pie.

"Well, Mom," She began handing her a slice as well as Mulder. "The truth is," Mulder cut her off.

"We don't know the sex."

"What?"

"No, no, I'm only kidding," Mulder rubbed his mother-in-laws shoulder.

"You better be," She said sarcastically. "Now, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Mulder and I are," Mrs. Scully was hanging on her words. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand.

"Yes?"

"We're having twins!" Mrs. Scully's face lit up.

"Oh, twins! Oh, Dana! Fox! That's wonderful." She was now in tears. Mulder and Scully were beaming. "So are you having two little boys or two little girls or are you having a little boy and a girl?"

"A little boy and a girl," Mulder answered almost immediately.

"No, mom, Mulder just wants a girl so badly. Actually, we found out the sex of one baby."

"And," Mrs. Scully questioned, once again hanging on her daughter's words.

"And we're having a little boy."

"Oh, baby I'm so excited! And the babies are developing normally so far?"

"Perfectly normal," Mulder answered wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"We're both excited too. I can't wait to begin fixing up our spare bedroom. I picture two cherry wood stained cribs, white walls with a border for both a boy and a girl and well... I'm imagining a lot of things." Scully gave Mulder a smile and a hand squeeze.

---  
Scully and Mulder lay together in bed, covered up by their comforter. They held each other and their legs were entangled together.

"Are you still cold," Mulder whispered, pulling her closer.

"Mhmm," Scully agreed. Mulder rubbed up and down her right arm. They both laid in silence for a few moments before Scully whispered, breaking the silence. "William," Scully smiled.

"What?"

"I want to stick with my dream and name him William. I want to name him after your father." Mulder smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "oh my god."

"What is it?"

"I felt a kick Mulder. One of our babies just kicked," Scully quickly grabbed Mulder's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "It's faint but you can feel it." For a minute or two they laid there waiting for the baby to kick again. When he or she finally did Mulder and Scully looked at one another, awe stricken.

Mulder brought his lips to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Five more months, Scully," Mulder reminded her, smiling into her eyes with his own.

Scully nuzzled herself into Mulder's grey t-shirt. Allowing sleep to soon overcome her.

"Goodnight, I love you," Her voice was muffled.

"I love you too," Mulder kissed her forehead and let her drift off while he lay awake thinking of his twins. 

**Please Review for me. :D  
Tell me what you want in the next chapter:D  
****Mulder and Scully need to tell Mrs. Mulder soon.**

--A.

148 more days until the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedicated to my deceased grandfather... who was born on on this day. 3/14**

Chapter 16... It was supposed to be longer... but the other stuff is now going to be put into the next chapter. 

Chapter 16.

"You ready?" Mulder came into the now spare bedroom carrying three buckets of light yellow paint. The room was now a white and the way they both wanted it for their new arrival was light yellow.

"Yep," A 5 months pregnant Scully tried to get out of the rocking chair that was sitting in there.

"Here," Mulder reached over to assist her.

"Thank you," Scully said as Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Feeling any kicking yet?" Mulder asked pointing to his wife's very swollen belly.

"I did this morning while you were out, but other than that no."

"You know Scully; you don't have to paint this. The fumes aren't going to be good for you."

"Mulder," Scully began slamming a hand to her forehead, upset. "I forgot about those fumes! I guess I can't." She pouted.

"Why don't you go over to your mother's for a few days? I can handle it."

"But I would hate for you to do this all by yourself. And plus, we haven't been away from each other once since I don't know when!" She went to the window to look out at the beautiful morning. "I'll call my mother." Scully slipped away out of the bedroom, obviously disappointed.

Scully emerged from hers and Mulder's bedroom with a medium sized suitcase, carrying her necessities for the next few days.

"Mulder" Scully called from the living room, putting on her lightest jacket. He left his poured paint and rollers to come and see his wife. "I'm going to go," Scully said running her fingers through her shoulder length red hair.

Mulder gathered her up in his arms and took in her scent. It wasn't enough to last him three days, but he knew that it would have to do.

"I love you," Mulder whispered into her hair. Scully sniffed. It was expected for her to get emotional since she was pregnant. He pulled her face back with both hands and erased her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too, Mulder." Scully smiled, kissing his lips lightly. He got down on his knees and put his hands on either side up her stomach, pressing his ear against it.

"You babies be good for your mommy. Daddy loves you both." Mulder got back up to look Scully back in her blue eyes. "Scully, it won't be that bad. Obviously we're constantly going to call each other." Scully nodded, fingering her key ring.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go." He pulled her face to his, his hands at her neck. He kissed her firm with passion. Pulling away, they pressed their foreheads together. Mulder grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Bye," Scully began walking out of the door, rolling her suitcase.

"Wait!" Scully turned around quickly to Mulder scratching his head. "Well, what kind of husband am I if I don't walk you to your car?" She laughed as he walked up and picked up her suitcase too.

Mulder and Scully walked down to the car, him carrying her suitcase rather than rolling it. Scully opened the car door slightly and Mulder pulled her into an embrace. Scully pulled back only her face to look at him. Tears lined her eyes, shining. Mulder tilted his head lightly and gave her a seven second kiss on the lips.

"I love you. Call me when you get there." Scully nodded.

"I love you too."

Mulder walked over to the curb and watched as Scully painfully drove away in her sedan. He walked back to his empty apartment, with his head down, and his hands in his pockets.

---  
"Hey, Mulder," Scully said from the other end of the phone after Mulder had answered. He had got one third of a wall finished, and he was rather proud of himself.

"Hey there, how're you feeling?"

"I'm doing well. How's the painting coming?"

"It's going alright actually. I might have Skinner come up and help me too."

"Well, I miss you."

"You know I miss you, baby."

"Well, mom wants me to eat right now."

"I'll call you later tonight. I have to finish this wall. I love you so much."

"Bet I love you more," She teased.

"I bet you're wrong!" Mulder laughed into the receiver.

"I know I'm not. I know it."

"Think what you want, Scully. But I love you a lot."

"Alright Mulder, you just keep thinking that you love me more. I'll prove you wrong."

"Go eat."

"I wish I was eating with you."

"I wish the same thing, baby. But I don't want you or our little boy and girl to be hurt. I love you three too much."

"We love you too. Bye," Scully trailed off into the phone. She was upset that she had to hang up. She bit her lip.

"Bye, I'll call you tonight."

Scully turned to her mother who was on the couch, waiting for Scully to join her with a sandwich. Scully was crying, silently.

"Dana, sweetie," Mrs. Scully started, turning around while sitting. "What's the matter?"

"Mom, I miss Mulder," Scully came to sit down with her mother, in tears. "I don't even know why I'm crying about this!" She began to whine.

"Ah," Mrs. Scully let Scully's head fall to her shoulder, "pregnancy hormones. I remember those quite clearly. They were worst with you and Melissa than Bill and Charlie. I used to drive your father up a wall," Scully left out a laugh, wiping her tears. A hand fell to her stomach.

---

"I don't know, Skinner," Mulder said as Skinner started on the next wall. "I just miss her. The worst thing is, she's getting all upset about it. I feel horrible."

"She's pregnant, Mulder. She's bound to get over emotional. She'll be driving you up walls in no time. I bet you can't wait." Mulder laughed at Skinner's words as he rolled on the wet paint.

"I guess I'm booking a ride on her emotional rollercoaster," Mulder rolled his eyes and then smiled. "I love her though."

"Mulder," Skinner turned to get more paint, "How exactly did she get pregnant?"

"Well, sir, when two people are in love and," He couldn't finish.

"Mulder," Skinner interrupted.

"I don't know. We both attempted Invitro Fertilization even before we were together, but that didn't work. I don't know how they both came to be."

"Interesting."

----

Once Scully heard her cell phone rang, and once she saw the name on the caller ID, she eased into the couch, and she covered herself with a warm blanket. She opened the phone.

"Hey beautiful," Mulder said into the receiver while he lay on the couch, watching a tape.

"Mulder, come on. We both know that I'm fat and not beautiful. I'm a gross blob." She shook her head.

"Scully, you're beautiful no matter what. I think you're even more beautiful carrying our children, too."

"You're very flattering, but I disagree. So how much did you get done?"

"Skinner and I got the whole room painted, actually. Tomorrow we're doing the second coat, so you'll probably be able to come home on Sunday night."

"Hopefully, because I miss you too much," Scully sighed into the receiver.

"Hey, even if it's not Sunday night, we'll see each other Monday morning."

"I guess you're right."

"And, why can't we see each other tomorrow?" Mulder smiled into the phone while Scully licked her lips.

"I would like that. What're you doing for lunch?"

"I have plans."

"With who?" Scully was suddenly stricken with sadness.

"I have plans with you of course."

"Woah," Scully placed a hand on her belly. Her smile grew with amazement.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mulder asked worried.

"I just felt one of them kick."

"And I missed it!"

"See, I hate how we're not together. You're missing so much."

They talked for two more hours on the phone, until Mulder heard Scully yawn.

"You're tired," Mulder stated, hearing her yawn.

"A little bit," She yawned again.

"Alright, why don't you go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmm," Scully moaned. "Okay. I love you, Mulder."

"I love you Scully, and I love our two babies. I'll call you around 12. Skinner's coming over around 8 so we'll probably have the second coat down by tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Bye," They both said simultaneously. Scully smiled while clicking the end button. She sighed and struggle to get off the couch. She walked upstairs, silently, trying to not wake her mother. She crawled into the warm bed across the hall from her mother's room. She drifted off to sleep in the snug bed, with her hand grasping her stomach.

--  
"Hi, Fox," Mrs. Scully moved aside so her son in law could come in.

"Hey, Maggie," Mulder said, having himself pulled into a hug by Scully's mother. Mulder wore casual jeans and a black t-shirt, showing off his toned arms.

"How's the nursery coming along?" Mrs. Scully asked, taking a seat in the living room. Mulder did the same.

"It's going good. Me and... Well you remember mine and Scully's boss, Skinner, right?" She nodded. "Well Skinner and I finished the top coat today."

"Ohh I can't wait to see it."

Just then, Scully came walking down the steps, grasping her stomach. She smiled seeing Mulder.

"I didn't even here you come in, Mulder." Scully said as Mulder stood up to pull her into a hug when she came near. "I missed you," She whispered into his ear.

Mulder gave her a soft three second kiss on the lips before replying to her.

"I've missed you too," Mulder said, pulling away and rubbing her shoulders.

"I'll be back later mom," Scully said, waving good bye as Mulder put his arm around her waist and lead her out the door.

As soon as Mulder got into the car he pulled Scully's face to his and kissed her hard on the lips. It deepened, and then after a moment or so, both needed air.

"Come on, I'm starved," Mulder squeezed her knee and they left the driveway, off to the restaurant.

---  
The restaurant was small, but it was nice for a late lunch. They sat in a secluded corner and ordered. Their food came quickly. It came almost as quickly as it went too. Mulder let Scully outside after dinner and popped the trunk. He drew out a blanket and him and Scully walked across the street to the park.

Where they sat they were surrounded by oak trees, in the shade. It was relatively warm out so Scully decided to throw off her sweater before sitting with Mulder. He lay on the grass and Scully crawled right next to him, and laid her head on his chest. She laced their fingers together.

"Wait to you see the nursery Scully. Me and Skinner did great."

"I can't wait." Scully smiled as Mulder kissed her forehead. She gasped.

"Is it one of the babies?" Mulder asked, excitedly. He helped Scully sit up, by assisting her to prop herself up by her elbows.

"Mhmm and they're kicking like crazy now. Here," She took Mulder's hand and placed it on her stomach where the kicking was occurring. His smile from ear to ear, and he was awe stricken. You could see it in his eyes. Scully smiled at Mulder, and he began to laugh. He caressed her cheek, and she to became overtaken by laughter.

"Wow," Mulder said, his hand still remaining on Scully's cheek. "Wow," he repeated again.

**R&R. Suggestions?  
--A.**


	17. Scully's Not So Wonderful Homecoming

Longest wait that I have ever gave you? YES.  
Apologizes But hey, school's over on June 11th so... I'll write all i want. WOOOOO!  
Please R&R. :D

**Scully's Not So Wonderful Homecoming.**  
Scully woke up to a warm arm wrapped around her. It was Mulder. She was still in the spare bedroom at her mother's house. Apparently, Mrs. Scully allowed Mulder to sneak in early in the morning. It was around 9AM when Scully awoke.

She moaned into the pillow, feeling Mulder's warmth surround her. A hand fell slowly onto her pudgy stomach. She turned her head slowly to see Mulder behind her, his eyes closed, napping peacefully. Scully desperately wanted to wake him with a kiss, but found it difficult to get out of bed alone. She struggled, but the weight in her stomach was too overwhelming. She fell back onto Mulder's hip. She hurt her head. She yelped, and Mulder shot up, thinking something was wrong with his wife or their three children.

"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked as Scully pushed herself up with her hands so that she was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Nothing," She panted.

"Then why were you struggling to get up?"

"Well Mulder, I just happen to be huge with twins, and I wanted to wake my husband up with a kiss," Mulder beamed. "But it's difficult when you're this gross."

"Baby," Mulder came around to her side of the bed. "You're not fat," Scully raised a curious eyebrow. "You're my beautiful pregnant wife."

"Keyword Mulder is 'pregnant'," Mulder helped her up out of bed and kissed her forehead, "'pregnant' means that I am fat." Mulder shook his head.

"I think you're beautiful anyways," He smoothed her messy hair. "Are you ready to check out of your mother's house and get home to see the babies' room?"

"I can't wait to be home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But I'm gonna go tell your mother that we're going to leave. Do you want breakfast?"

"I don't think so. My stomach is feeling a little queasy right now."

Mulder left her bags at the front door and placed his hands over her eyes as he guided her into the bedroom. She placed her hands over his as they walked.

"Mulder, I hope we're there soon; I'm getting dizzy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"Okay, now... OPEN!" Mulder pulled back his hands and Scully was taken aback with the room.

In the light yellow room there were two identical white cribs across the room for each other. In one corner there was one white rocking chair, and below the window there was a sitting place covered with pillows. There were two changing tables/dressers. Scully gasped at the sight of this, proud of her accomplished husband. Scully squealed and threw her arms around Mulder.

"Mulder this looks amazing! I can't believe you and Skinner did all of this"

"I'm glad you like it," Mulder chuckled. Scully got a funny look on her face that scared Mulder. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Scully?" He said when she did not answer. "Scully!" Mulder screamed as Scully fell to the floor in his arms.

"Mulder..." She breathed, struggling to utter words. "Call... Call 911." Mulder whipped out his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed 911 quickly, never taking his eyes off Scully.

"This is Special Agent Fox Mulder I need an Ambulance at..."

--  
After getting coffee from the cafeteria, Mulder returned to see Mrs. Scully at her daughter's bedside. She had oxygen going into her nose through tubes and she laid in bed peacefully, undisturbed.

"Mrs. Scully, if I knew that you were going to be here so quickly I would have gotten a cup of tea for you as well."

"That's quite fine, Fox. Thank you, though. How is she? How are the babies? What has the doctor said?"

"He said that she should be perfectly fine. They suspect that the twins are doing well too from the ultra sound. They're monitoring her right now, and everything seems to be normal. They're going to keep her overnight. But thankfully she and the babies are normal. I was so worried when she fell," Mulder recalled, staring at his wife in bed. "I'll have to be extra cautious I guess. She'll hate that," Mulder laughed, picturing hormone-driven Scully angry.

"You care for her so much, Fox."

"She's everything. I have so much trust in her and she has the same with me. She's my best friend."

"Did I ever tell you how proud I was when you two married?" Mulder shook his head. "I was so proud. I knew you were the one the first time I heard her speak of you," Mulder chuckled. "She really loves you. You're lucky to father her children."

"I'm very lucky," He corrected.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. I'll be back." She smiled at her son in law and walked off into the directing in which he came.

Mulder pulled his chair closer to Scully and sat down in it, grabbing her hand, and placing tiny kisses all over it. She was cold. He took the liberty to pull a nice blue blanket over her. When he did he kissed her forehead and she flickered her eyes open, tired.

"Hey beautiful," Scully smiled at her husband's kind words that she found not to be true.

"Hey," She said with a yawn. "What... What happened?"

"Well, we were in the nursery and you fell down."

"I... I what? I fell down? Are the babies okay?" She panicked, feeling her large stomach.

"Calm down," Mulder squeezed her hand gently. "They're fine. You and the babies are fine."

"Why did I fall, Mulder?"

"The doctor said that it had to do with the paint fumes. They didn't do any damage, but it was too early to go home."

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be away from you again, Mulder. I don't. I don't think that I'll be able to take it."

"I," Mulder kissed her hand softly, "have a plan. I already thought of this when the doctor told me. We'll just check into a hotel for about a week. We're around D.C. there should be plenty." Scully smiled.

"And we don't have to leave each other?"

"Not for even a moment." Scully smiled as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Now when do I get out of here," She asked, adjusting herself up in bed.

"They're keeping you over night. They're just going to monitor your breathing, your brain, and the twins."

"Mulder... I can't recall if I've ever told you this but you're the best husband ever." Scully said in a soft, quiet, tired tone as she adjusted herself more comfortably in bed.

"Scully... you're the most amazing, most intelligent, and most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. How lucky am I to be your husband? I'm very lucky. You look so cute with that growing stomach. You're stunning." Mulder kissed her nose.

**-A**

Story should be wrapping up soon... babies are coming soon. Little boy and a...

Review Please... cause you guys make me happy!


End file.
